Maydorkiness
by abrocks1234
Summary: Maybeck is a dork. I think we all know that. But when he's stuck, BY HIMSELF, its finally his turn to be the hero! Or...is it? I added a chapter BEHIND another chapter, so make sure you read over the last two chapters again. Sorry for the confusion. Thanks.
1. Chapter 1: Maydorkiness

**Maybeck: YAY! storie of AWESOMENESS!**

**Me: Really? I thought I was writing a story of you!**

**Maybeck: Someone's feeling mean today**

**Me: You got that right!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Maydorkiness**

I shoved my hands in my pockets as I walked home from school, my backpack slung over one shoulder. A couple girls giggled from across the street. I took off my glasses and winked at them. They giggled some more.

"You are such a dork," Philby said next to me.

"You're a nerd," I threw back, grinning.

"Shut up, Donnie," Philby laughed.

The girls waved at us and turned the corner.

"You are just jealous," I said, putting my sunglasses back on.

"Jealous? Of YOU?! You must be kidding!"

"Yeah, yeah. You have to be jealous of the sheer the awesomeness that is Terry Maybeck," I pushed him playfully.

"'Both of you guys are dorks," my friend, Finn, said behind me.

We walked up to the Crazy Glaze. "You sure the girls are meeting us here?" Finn asked as we walked in. There was girly laughing and screaming inside.

"CHARLIEEEEE!"

"YOU GUYS ARE GOING CRAZY!"

"You're they crazy one, Amanda!"

"Shhhh! Shh! I think I hear them!"

"I think I hear them too, guys."

I held my hand out to stop Philby and Finn from walking inside. I opened the door a crack and peeked inside. The Crazy Glaze was completely dark. I opened the door all the way and walked in. Silence. "Come on," I whispered to Finn and Philby. They followed me inside.

"Guys, turn the lights back on. It's just the guys," Jess said, standing up from her hiding space. The other girls came out too.

"What were you guys doing?" Finn asked.

"We thought it was Jelly with her friends," Amanda answered.

"And...why would you be hiding from them?" I asked.

"It's Jelly's birthday, remember?" Willa said.

"You forgot, didn't you?" Jess said, smirking.

"Dork," Charlie muttered.

"I didn't FORGET! I just...just... it slipped my mind!" I defended myself.

"That means forgot, you know that, right?" Amanda said.

"Of course he doesn't know that, he's Maybeck!" Philby laughed. I punched him in the arm.

**Okay, it's boring so far, but trust me, it will become so much more action packed. Just saying.**


	2. Chapter 2: Flirting and Planning

**Maybeck: YAY! More of me!**

**Charlene: MORE of you? We already have enough of you!**

**Maybeck: ABBY! What is Charlie doing here?!**

**Me: heh. **

**Maybeck: ABBBBBYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY YYYYYYYYYYYYY!**

**Me: CHAPTER TWO EVERYONE!**

* * *

****I tossed my jacket on the ground. "You guys are annoying," I said, rolling my eyes and taking off my sunglasses.

"Why thank you, Donnie, we try," Charlene smirked.

"Wipe that smirk off your face, Char!" I yelled, lifting her up and spinning her around before tossing her on the couch, laughing. Did I mention Charlie's ticklish? I tickled her and she kicked my in the eye. We still laughed. When our laughter died down, I faced everyone else.

"Kay, so I forgot? So what? I have my friends to help me!" I said, ginning.

"who says we are helping you?" Finn said, crossing his arms.

"I did. Didn't you just hear me?" I said, grinning mischievously.

"Maybeck, you forgot, its your mess, you have to clean it up," Philby pointed out.

"Don't WORRY, Philby! This is ME we are talking about! I have it all ready thought through!" I grinned.

"My guess is that he has a plan," Willa groaned.

I nodded. "You bet ya!"

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

****"And this is going to work?" the newest recruit said. The woman nodded, hidden by the shadows.

"How are we going to know for sure?"

"JUST BELIEVE ME! Send him right to the Cinderella Castle! We'll take them out, one by one!" the woman hissed.

The recruit nodded, his fingers flying across the keyboard. 'Cinderella Castle' and 'Maybeck' flashed across the screen.

"Perfect," the woman said. Malifcent's lips curled into an evil smile.

"The Kingdom Keepers will never know what hit them!"

**Maybeck: ABBY!**

**Charlene: *evil laugh***

**Me: *talking to crowd, ignoring Maybeck* Yeah, sorry it's short, but it's suspenseful, right?**

**Maybeck: Wait, why is my name on the computer?**

**Me: Sorry, can't tell.**

**Maybeck: PLEASEEEEEEEE!**

**Me: *back to readers* Review, please! Reviewing is very healthy for the human soul! **


	3. Chapter 3: Sleeping on Task

**Maybeck: ...**

**Charlene: Looks like Maydork has nothing to say now, does he?**

**Maybeck: ...**

**Me: Maybeck, are you okay?**

**Charlene: I think he's asleep**

**Me: Maybeck, are you asleep?**

**Maybeck: ...**

**Charlene: Yup.**

**Me: *pours ice water on his head***

**Maybeck: GAH!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Sleeping on Task**

"Flour!" Willa called out, holding out her hand out. I picked up a big bag of flour and handed it to her.

We were making a cake. One that would be ready really quickly.

"Eggs," Willa commanded. I handed it to her. Charlene, Mandy, Jess, and Finn were out at Wal-Mart, buying anything for a birthday. Philby was looking through storage to find anything.

"Willa, I'll be right back!" I said, suddenly worried. I think I left something in the kiln! I ran to the kiln room. No? It's okay? Good. I sighed and sat down, relieved. This chair is...really comfortable...really...

I closed my eyes. I'll just enjoy this...for a second...

* * *

Philby POV

"Maybeck?" I asked, walking up to him. He was zoned out on a chair. I groaned. "Looks like Maydork fell asleep during a task. Again."

I shook his shoulder. "Okay, idiot, wake up. We only have a little while until Jelly comes." No answer. "MAYBECK!" I screamed, pushing him too hard. He fell to the ground, limp. I raised an eyebrow. He didn't wake up, and he fell off a chair! I crouched next to Maybeck. "Come on, buddy, wake up," I said, my voice dripping with sweetness. Didn't wake up.

"WILLA!" I called. Willa walked into the room, wiping her hands on her apron.

"What's with Maybeck?" she asked.

"He won't wake up," I said, shaking Maydork.

"Oh no," Willa muttered, sitting next to me. "MAYBECK!" she screamed in his ear. He didn't wake up.

"Huh," I grunted, standing up. "I'm going to have to text Finn."

**Maybeck: Abby, why'd you wake me up?**

**Me: You looked so peaceful. I didn't like it.**

**Charlene: *laughs***

**REVIEW! YAY!**


	4. Chapter 4: Crossing Over and OTs

**Maybeck**:** What am I, dead or something?**

**Me: Shut up.**

**Maybeck: Someone's cranky.**

**Me: Shut up.**

**Charlene: For once I agree with Maydork.**

**Me: Shut up.**

***turns to audience, suddenly really happy***

**AND HERE IS CHAPTER FOUR! YAYYYYY!1111!5555!ONE!**

**Maybeck: Why is she all nice to them but all mean to us?**

**Charlene: How should I know?**

**Me: Shut up.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Crossed Over?**

"This is going perfectly," Malificent laughed. The computer screen showed an unconscious Terrance Maybeck, laying in front of Cinderella'a Castle.

"Why won't he wake up?" the recruit asked.

"Relax, dear. I have this ALL under control," Malificent said slyly. She snapped her fingers, and she disappeared, leaving the recruit alone, with only the flashing technology buttons for company.

* * *

**Finn POV**

"This is really weird," I said, examining Maybeck. We all carried him up to his bed. Willa checked for a pulse while Philby searched hs phone for clues.

"You think it could be OTs?" Amanda asked?

Ignoring Amanda's question, Willa said, "you can tell by the way his chest is moving is that he's still breathing."

"It's so calm. It's almost like he's sleeping," Charlie muttered, thinking out loud.

"WE SHALL CONSULT GOOGLE!" Philby yelled, flipping open the laptop.

"Do you guys think it's OTs?" Amanda asked.

I rubbed her shoulder. "I'm sure it's nothing," I comforted, not really believing my words.

Philby's eyes widened. He muttered something that I couldn't hear.

"What was that, Philby?" Willa asked, looking over his shoulder.

"Sleeping Beauty," he said, louder this time.

"You think it could be SBS?" I asked.

"How is that possible? We never crossed over! What I mean is, Sleeping Beauty was under a spell, right? What ever they tried, they couldn't wake her up."

"Just like Maybeck!" Jess gasped.

"He might be under a spell," Philby nodded. "The only way she could have woken up in the story was a kiss..." he trailed off, and everyone turned to Charlene.

She raised an eyebrow, confused at first. Then her mouth formed an O.

"No."

* * *

**Maybeck POV**

****I groaned and woke up, rubbing my head. I looked around. I turned to look behind me. Cinderella's Castle?

"I'm in Magic Kingdom?" I whispered to myself. A laugh echoed through the empty park.

"You've got that right," a voice hissed. A woman stepped out of the shadows of the castle. I gasped and stood up.

"MALIFICENT!"

**Maybeck: ANOTHER CLIFFY!**

**Me: *smiles evilily* Yuppers.**

**Maybeck: Oh look, Charlie, look who decided to talk to us.**

**Charlene: *laughs***

**Me: *smile vanishes* Shut up.**

**REVIEW! Reviewing is good! You will get a reward! Bragging rights!**


	5. Chapter 5: Scared and Crushin'

**Merf.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Scared**

**Maybeck POV**

"Why am I here? We never said we were going to be crossing over! PHILBY NEVER  
SAID ANYTHING! WHY AM I HERE?!" My voice got louder each sentence.  
Maleficent just cackled.

"ANSWER ME,YOU OLD WITCH!" I screamed at her, along with some other words Aunt  
Jelly wouldn't aprove of.

"Poor, clueless little Donnie. Confused, angry, scared-"

"I am NOT SCARED OF YOU!" I interrupted. Maleficent glared at me.

"You are scared, Terrance Maybeck. So scared you are to scared to admit it,"  
she hissed.

""Shut up"" sweat beaded down my neck.

"You have always been scared. You use your cool guy image to cover it up. You  
are scared."

"Be quiet!"my forehead glistened with sweat.

"Scared of messing up. Scared of loneliness. You can't handle the truth, boy!  
You are useless!"

"No!"

"Nobody likes you. Not even the Keepers. They know you're slowing them down,  
YOU know you're slowing them down."

"Shut up!" I covered my ears, but I can still hear her.

"What do you contribute to the group? Finn: his leading skills. Philby and  
Willa: brains. Charlene: athletics. The Fairly sisters: their power. What do  
you bring, Terry?"

I fell to my knees.

"You ARE scared. Scared of hurt. Scared of pain. Scared of the TRUTH!"  
With that last word, she sent a for ball hurling towards my chest.

**Charlene POV**  
"Nonononono," I shook my head, backing away from ever.

"You have to, Char!" Philby said, grabbing my arm.

"NO" I snapped, yanking my arm away. "There is no way, I am EVER, ging to kiss  
that stupid...dorky...brainless...sweet...nice..." I slapped myself. "SUPER HOT  
IDIOT!" I finished.

Jess started cracking up, them everyone burst out laughing. I  
blushed and looked away. Why did I say that about Maybeck? I don't...LIKE him!  
No!  
Before I knew it, they all pushed me to the bed, where Maybeck laid, asleep.

**Well, who like the intro to this Chapter? It was very detailed, wasn't it?**

**Maybeck: Wasn't it just "Merf?"**

**Me: Yeah...**

**Charlene: I don't see how thats very detailed.**

**Me: *rolls eyes* I was being SARCASTIC!**

**both: ooohhhhhhhh**

**Me: Yeah.**

**REVIEW PLEASE! MAYBECK WILL GIVE PAY FOR YOUR ICE CREAM FOR A YEAR!**

**Maybeck: WHAT?! I never agreed to this!**


	6. Chapter 6: Caged Animal and Broken Kiss

**Maybeck: I NEVER AGREED TO THIS, ABBY!**

**Me: I told the people you would pay for their ice cream, and that's what you are going to do.**

**Maybeck: *grumble***

**Me: YAY! don't worry, people, he will give it to YOU! If you reVIEW! YAY RHYMING!**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Caged Animal and Broken Kisses**

**Maybeck POV**

****I woke up, rubbing my head. "What happened?" I groaned. I was in a...cage?

I stood up and grabbed the bars of the cage. "MALEFICENT!" I screamed, my face red with rage. "LET ME OUT!"

Maleficent was sitting in a chair in front of the cage, grinning at me. "No."

I shook the cage. "LET! ME! OUT!" I screamed with every shake.

Maleficent stood up and kicked the cage. The cage rattled and shook, making my fall on my back. "No."

"Why are you doing this?" I asked calmly, panting.

"It's my plan, Donnie. To take out the Kingdom Keepers once and for all. One by one, until all of your little friends are gone. Wayne, Wanda, the Keepers, and every other Imagineer. Gone." she hissed.

I bit my lip, keeping me from screaming out swears.

"The poison," the fairy said calmly. A young boy brought out an injection shot, filled with green liquid. I scootched back.

"What's that?"

"This? Oh, you don't need to know. Knowing won't effect you in any way," Maleficent turned to the recruit. "Go ahead, then."

The needle went into my arm, and everything got blurry.

"Youwon'tgetawaywiththis," I slurred, getting sleepy.

"I'm afraid I already have," she laughed.

The world went black.

* * *

**Charlene POV**

****"I'M NOT GOING TO DO IT!" I screamed, turning my head away from Maybeck.

"Don't think about it like you LIKE him or anything. Just thing this is just another Kingdom Keepers duty. A job to fulfill," Philby said.

"No," I said, crossing my arms.

"Please, Charlie," Finn pleaded.

I closed my eyes and clenched my fists together, arms at my sides. everyone drew in a breath.

'It's not Maybeck. It's not Maybeck that you are kissing, Char.' I thought. I leaned in and quickly pressed my lips against his before jumping away, surprised at how...amazing it was.

* * *

**OOOOOOHHHH!**

**POISON!**

**SHE KISSED HIM!**

**WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN?!**

**GAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHH!**

**Charlene: Ew. I kissed Maydork**

**Maybeck: Of course you did. You can't resist THIS?!**

**Charlene: I CAN!**

**Me: *laughs***

**REVIEW! REVIEWING IS YUMMY! YAY!**

**TWO CHAPTERS IN ONE DAY!**


	7. Chapter 7: Soap and Princesses

**Chapter 7: Soap and Princesses**

**Charlene POV**

Maybeck's eyes didn't open. He didn't even move a muscle. Still asleep, as lifeless as ever.

"It didn't work?" Philby muttered.

"So I had to kiss HIM for NOTHING?!" I screamed. I took a couple deep breaths to calm myself down.

"Why didn't it work?" Philby whispered, scratching his head.

"Maybe we have to wait a second," Willa said.

"I don't think that will help," Finn said.

"I was sure it was going to work!" Philby was still talking to himself.

"Well, you guys can try and figure this out. I'm going to go wash my mouth with soap," I said, walking out of the room.

* * *

**Maybeck POV**

I shivered, freezing.

"Do you think he's dead?"

"Did you just see him shiver, he isn't dead!"

"But, he had the poison!"

"They didn't inject enough."

"Wouldn't there still be side effects?"

I opened my eyes and saw a beautiful, dark girl with long black hair leaning over me. I was too tired and dizzy to flirt with her, though.

"Who are you?" I whispered.

"Guys, look who's awake!" the girl said. another girl look over at me, her brown hair falling just past her shoulders. She looked at me with big, curious eyes.

"Good morning, Donnie Maybeck," she said, sitting down by me.

The rest of the girls came over to me, and then I know who they were.

"Jasmine?" I said, turning to the black haired girl. She nodded. The brown hair girl was Belle. There was also Aurora, Cinderella, Rapunzel, Tiana, and Merida. The girl in the water, holding onto the fence to keep herself up, was Ariel.

"Maybeck!" Rapunzel clapped happily.

"Don't worry, we got you away from the Overtakers," Tiana said.

I groaned. "Why am I so dizzy?" I asked sitting up. I winced, my stomach cramping up.

"It's side effects from the poison," Belle said.

"They tried to poison me?!" I gasped. "That was the injection thingy!"

The princesses nodded.

The girl with a bow and arrow bag slung over her shoulder, Merida, helped my up. I groaned and doubled over in pain.

"Merida! Can't you see the boy is sick!" Cinderella scolded.

"I'm...fine..." I grunted. "Thank...you for...saving..."

"You think we are just going to leave you here, in this condition?!" Ariel said.

"You're dreaming," Aurora said.

"Please...I can't...keep you guys..."

"No!" the princesses interrupted me.

"We never get to help other people! Just because we are princess!" Merida complained.

"We want to help the Keepers," Tiana said.

"They are going to try and poison everyone else, too," Cinderella said.

"No!" I gasped. "I have to help them!" Ugh. I felt like I was going to barf.

Cinderella took my hand. "I'll take you to my castle. Fairy Godmother will tend to you," she said. She turned to the other princess. "I will bring Maybeck back here tomorrow night. Good night, girls."

The princesses mumbled their goodnights and walked off, or, in Ariel's case, disappeared back under water.

**Maybeck: Oooohhh! Surrounded by pretty girls!**

**Charlene: Ohhhhhh, soap taste TERRIBLE!**

**Me: OOOhhhhhhhh, REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8:Castles and Computers

**Maybeck: GIRLS! YAY! PRETTY GIRLS! PRINCESSES!**

**Charlene: Someone shut him up, he's been like this all day.**

**Me: yeah... Um...We'll just go back to the story then, shall we?**

* * *

**Chapter ...8 I think...: Castles and Computers**

**Maybeck POV**

"I've never seen this part of the castle before," I said, trying not to barf. The room was spinning. 'Walk through the pain, Maybeck, walk through the pain," I told myself.

"Of course, no one has except for me, Charming, and Fairy Godmother," Cinderella said.

A mouse scampered up the dress and squeaked. I could have sworn I heard "Cinderelly."

"And the mice too," she said, stroking the mouse gently.

I nodded as Cinderella opened the door. "Just lay here, FG will be here in a moment," she said. I laid down on the bed.

"Who's FG?" I asked.

"Oh, that's Fairy Godmother," Cinderella answered.

"That's meee!" an elder lady in blue robes entered the room. "And you must be Maybeck!" she said.

"How does everyone know me?"

"You and your friends are very famous, dear," she said, stirring something a pot.

"Hey FG, is it cool if-" Cinderella started before the Fairy Godmother interrupted.

"Maybeck stays for the night? Really Cindy! This is your castle, you don't need to ask for my permission!" she laughed.

I closed my eyes and, before I could listen to any more of their talking, I fell asleep.

* * *

**Amanda POV**

"We just need another idea," Finn said as Charlene walked back in, complaining: "SOAP IS DISGUSTING!"

"I'll go on Google again, but I think it is safe to assume he has crossed over," Philby said, getting back on the computer.

"Wouldn't that mean he would be in SBS?" I asked. Philby nodded.

Charlie sat down on the end of Maybeck's bed. "One of us should cross over."

Philby looked up. "What?!"

"You heard me," Charlene said. "You should be able to find him on your computer, and one of us should go and find him."

"Wouldn't that mean two people would be in SBS?" I said. Charlene nodded.

"Charlie, we don't even know if he IS crossed over!" Philby said.

"There should be some way to see on your computer, Philby," Jess said, leaning over his shoulder.

"Well...maybe if I..."Philby trailed off. His fingers flew across the keyboard, windows popping up and minimizing. Everyone went over to the computer to watch Philby go. Beeps and other noises came from the computer. then Philby pulled out his phone and scrolled through that, too. Something sent from the computer to his phone.

We never noticed Maybeck turning on his side and groan.

**Wait, if Maybeck really IS crossed over, how come he just moved? Is this natural? WHAT?!**

**Review! **

**I'm too lazy to write a cute little ending!**

**Maybeck: Lazy.**

**Me: Shut up, I told you I was too lazy to do this!**


	9. Chapter 9: Thrashing and Convincing

**I forget what chapter this is: Thrashing and Convincing**

**Jess POV**

****I woke up on the ground. Manda laid next to me, still asleep. Philby was asleep, his head laid on the laptop. Charlene laid horizontally on the end of Maybeck's bed, and Finn was...where is Finn? I sat up and looked at the time. 2:37 P.M. I shook Amanda awake. "Mandy! Wake up!"

Amanda groaned and sat up. "What?"

"It's 2:37," I whispered.

"Why did you wake me up so early?" she moaned, closing her eyes again.

"It's the AFTERNOON!"

She jerked up quickly. "We fell asleep?"

I nodded. "We must have stayed up all night, trying to help Maybeck!" I looked up at the bed. He was thrashing around, sweat glistening on his skin. Wait...he was THRASHING AROUND?!

"PHILBY!" I screamed. He sat up quickly.

"What? Who? Wha-?"

"Look at Maybeck!" I hissed. Philby jumped up and ran over, grabbing both Maybeck's shoulders and pinning him down. Maybeck's head still thrashed, along with his legs.

"This isn't normal! Wake everyone!" he grunted. It was taking all his energy to hold Maybeck down.

"Guys! WAKE UP!" I screamed, kicking Finn in the gut. He sat up, and I pulled Charlene off the bed to wake her up.

* * *

**Maybeck POV**

****"Maybeck! Wake up! Please!" a voice said. I jerked awake quickly, panting, gasping for breath.

"Maybeck! Relax!" Cinderella stroked my arm.

I clutched my head and moaned. "Why is the room spinning?"

"I still haven't gotten an antidote yet!" FG said from the corner of a room, working hard at a desk.

I tried to slow my breathing down so I won't throw up. "Are you okay now?" Cinderella whispered. I nodded.

"Yeah. Yeah. I'm good. I'm...I'm good," I said. "Great. Never bettAHHHH!" I leaned forward, ready to barf.

"Maybe you should stay for one more night," Cinderella said, concerned.

"No! I can go. I'm ready to go back! I'm okay, trust me!" I defended. Cinderella nodded, not buying it.

"Ariel was hoping you would come with her tonight," she said, changing the subject. "She found something that she wants to show you."

I nodded and stood up. Cinderella stopped me.

"Whoa! You are in no condition to go out!"

"Trust me, I'm fine."

Cinderella looked at me for a while, arms crossed. "Fine. I'm going to take you to the exit of the castle but that's as far as I can take you. Head to the lake, Ariel will find you as soon as the parks close. Until then, try not to throw up and stay away from the OTs."

**I couldn't think of anything clever to say...yeah...**

**I cannot believe this! Chapter after chapter after chapter! I just can't stop today, can I?!**

**Maybeck: So much ME!**

**Charlene: That's not a good thing.**

**Maybeck: Says who?**

**Charlene: Says me.**


	10. Chapter 10: Magic Kingdom and Lightbulbs

**Maybeck: *Being tied to a kitchen chair***

**Me: *tying him to a kitchen chair***

**Charlene: Why are you doing this, exactly?**

**Me: so he'll pay for the reviewer's ice cream.**

**Maybeck: I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU DO! I'M NOT PAYING!**

**Me: *pulls out a fluffy bunny***

**Maybeck: *screams***

* * *

**Chapter...10 I think?...: Magic Kingdom and Light Bulbs**

**Maybeck POV**

I walked around the Magic Kingdom. I found a bench sighed with relief, walking over too it. When I sat down, I heard a "pssst!"

I looked around. "Hello?"

"Maybeck! Maybeck!" someone said in a hoarse whisper.

I looked behind the bench and saw... "Merida?"

"I know, I shouldn't be outside yet, if I am I'm supposed to be at a character meet, but we have to talk," she whispered, sitting on her knees.

"We can't talk here, it's too obvious," I tried not to throw up on her.

Merida pulled her hood over her head and stood up, looking down to hide her face. "I got the perfect place."

"But...I'm supposed to be meeting Ariel soon!" I whispered, not wanting to stand up. I was too tired.

"It's okay, she knows I'm here, you guys will meet later!" Merida said, taking my hand and leading me off the bench and through Magic Kingdom.

* * *

**Charlene POV**

"Get water!" Philby ordered. I ran to get water and brought it back. Philby grabbed the water and poured some one Maybeck's head, then some in his mouth before placing it on the bedside table.

"Take off the blanket!" Philby said. Jess grabbed the end of the blanket and pulled it off the bed.

Philby turned to Finn. "Turn on the fan!" Finn did that.

"What is he doing?" I asked, sitting the bed and keeping Maybeck's legs from kicking anyone. I grunted in pain, since he was stronger than me, it's hard to hold him down.

"It's just a spaz attack," Philby said. Jess snickered, and Philby glared at her. "Could be caused by a sickness or...a...SPELL!" you could almost see the lightbulb go off.

"A spell! Finn! He IS crossed over! Hold him down! I need to do something!" Philby let go of Maybeck and Finn grabbed him. Philby ran to his computer and started typing wildly.

"Philby, what are you doAH!" I screamed as Maybeck's legs kicked me in the cheek. I fell off the bed and Finn grunted in pain, the only one holding Maybeck down now.

**Yay.**

**Review please! **

**Maybeck: NOT! A! BUNNY! *starts crying***

**Me: Maybeck's afraid of bunnies. huh. who knew.**

**Maybeck: I am NOT afraid of bunnies!**

**Me: *shoves bunny in his face***

**Maybeck: *screams* **


	11. Chapter 11: Sacks and Packs

**Hey guys. This story is really starting to get popular. I just want to thank all the reviewers and silent readers. You guys are awesome.**

**Maybeck: Awww, how sweet!**

**Me: Don't make me get the bunny again!**

**Maybeck: NOOOO! NOT THE BUNNY!**

* * *

**Chapter 11 I think: Sacks and Packs (Ice Packs)**

**Maybeck POV**

"What is this place?" I asked.

"You don'tneed to know. Yet. Sit down," Merida said, pulling her hood off and shaking down her untamed hair.

I sat down, and she started talking.

"The OTs are stronger than ever. Ever since my movie came out, Mordue, the rage-filled bear, has joined them. I have something that may possibly help you." She pulled out a tiny sack. "Whenever you are lost, open it and close it quickly. We don't want all of them escaping," she whispered.

"What are they?" I asked.

"These are Will o' the Wisps. Just let out one and it will lead you to where

you want to go. Once the sack is empty, the only way to get more is to go GET them. It's too dangerous for you, though. We can't risk losing a Keeper. Try to use as few as possible."

I stared at the bag before gently taking it. "Thank you," I whispered.

As we walked outside, the sky had already turned dark and the park was empty. I didn't realize how much time has passed.!

Merida smiled. "Now, go find Ariel!"

**Willa POV**

I gasped and helped Charlene up. She clutched her eye.

"Its starting to bruise up,"" I said. "Lets go get you some ice."

Charlene and I walked out of the room and to the freezer. I had Char sit down while I put a paper towel around the ice pack and sat down next to her. I placed it gently on her eye and held it there.

"So, whats going on with you and Maybeck?" I asked. Charlene made a face. "What? I am just making conversation!"

Charlene sighed and decided to answer. "Truthfully, I don't know. Maydork has always been a friend and...well...a dork. But I don't know, his dorkiness is slightly amusing and...c...c...cute," she coughed. "Sorry, that word had some trouble getting out."

Together we laughed as I dabbed the ice on her eye.

"How's the eye doing?" I asked, changing the subject. Charlene nodded.

"It's getting better."


	12. Chapter 12: Teasing and Swimming

**Chapter 12: Teasing and Swimming**

**Charlene PO**V

"Charlie loves Maybeck! Charlie loves Maybeck!" Willa whispered in a sing-song voice. I hit her on the arm.

"Shut up!"

"CHARLIE LO-" Willa started screaming before I covered her mouth.

"They might hear you!" I hissed. Willa just laughed.

I took the ice pack from Willa and put it on my eye, standing up. "Let's go check on Maybeck."

Willa stood up with me. "YES! Let's go CHECK on MAYBECKKKKKKKKKKKKK!" Willa screamed. I hit her on the arm again.

* * *

**Maybeck POV**

"Maybeck!" someone whispered. Ariel was floating on her back in the water, flicking her tail occasionally to propel herself.

"Hey," I said, leaning over the fence. Ariel handed me some green...see...thing.

"Chew on it, you would be able to breath underwater," she said. I nodded and popped it into my mouth.

"Come on in!" Ariel sang, sinking underwater. I jumped in, ignoring the fact I was still in my clothes.

I held my breath and swam next to Ariel.

"Breathe. Trust me," Ariel said. I nodded and inhaled. It worked!

We swam through the water in silence. My legs ached, and I started sinking lower in the water. Ariel finally noticed and grabbed my arm.

**"**I know you are still under the effects of the poison. We aren't that far," she said.

She was right, eventually we got to a little cave underwater, but inside it was all air. I took out the sea thing and breathed in some real air, resting my legs.

"How are you feeling?" Ariel asked.

"I'll live," I whispered. Ariel nodded and pulled out... a book?

"This is the Sketchbook. It contains a lot of power, so don't let the OTs get it," she said, handing it and a pencil to me.

"What does it do?" I asked.

"Just draw whatever you want, and it will come to life," she answered, still looking at the book in awe.

"Woah." That was all I could say.

**So, school is starting up in two days, and I'll be updating less. Sowwy.**

**Maybeck: NOOO! Less of MEEEEE!**

**Charlene: No one cares!**

**Maybeck: Hey, I read that last chapter! You think my dorkiness is cute!**

**Charlene: shut up, it's just a story.**

**Me: *rolls eyes***


	13. Chapter 13: OTs and Bandages

**Maybeck: Greetings people. who's ready for some more ME!**

**Me: Nobody.**

**Charlene: *snorts***

**Maybeck: You shouldn't be laughing, Char! Did you READ the last two chapters? They are all about YOU having a crush on ME!**

**Charlene: Please. Maybeck, again, it's a STORY!**

* * *

**Chapter 13: OTs and Bandages**

**Maybeck POV**

****"So, what your saying, baby cakes, it that if that book gets into the wrong hands, WDW would be in DEEP trouble?" a voice hissed behind us. Ariel spun around and glared at the half woman-half octopus.

"Ursula!"

"Hello again, sweet cheeks. I see you have something I want," Ursula said, looking right at the book. Ariel turned to me.

"Take the book and go. I'll hold her back as long as I can!" Ariel turned back to Ursula.

I started running and jumped back into the water. I kicked as hard as I could, clutching the book to my chest. THE SEA THING! I have to hold my breath now. I popped up above water, took a large breath, and went back under. "GET BACK HERE!" Ursula screamed, quickly catching up to me.

"MAYBECK!" Ariel called, behind Ursula, arms extended.

Something sharp dug into my leg, and I yelled. Before I knew it, water flew into my lungs. Ursula laughed and took the knife out of my legs and reached for the book. I kicked her in the chin, the water around us turning red. Ariel swam over and lifted me up. She flicked her tail and swam away quickly as my eyes closed and I blacked out.

* * *

**Finn POV**

****"What's that?" I asked, pointing to Maybeck's leg. Blood dripped onto the sheets.

"We need to wrap this up, quickly!" Philby said, taking off his own shirt and placing it on the wound to stop the bleeding. Amanda ran out of the room.

"How did this happen?" I asked.

Philby dabbed at the wound with his shirt. "I think he is crossed over. Something must have happened. Someone has to go save him."

"But we don't even know where he is!"

Amanda ran in and handed Philby the bandages. Philby wrapped it around the wound. Maybeck stopped thrashing around.

"Uh oh," Philby whispered.

"What?" I asked.

"He just...stops?" Philby said.

"You don't think he's..." Amanda trailed off, unable to say what we were all thinking.


	14. Chapter 14:Frying Pans and Water Coughin

**Chapter 14: Frying Pans and Water Coughing**

**Maybeck POV**

"Heal what has been lost..."

A beautiful voice filled my head as I slowly regained conscious.

"Bring back what once was mine..."

I shivered, my damp clothes sticking to my skin.

"What once was...mineeeeeeeeeeee."

The beautiful song finished, and I opened my eyes. I sat up and saw Repunzel, her long gold hair wrapped around my leg. And her hair was...glowing!

"Maybeck! You're awake!" Ariel said from the water.

"What happened?" I asked.

"You got a nasty cut on the leg. But don't worry, it's okay now," Repunzel said. She unwrapped my leg and revealed the wound to be perfectly healed.

"Thanks!" I said. A wave of dizziness hit me, and I collasped.

"Maybeck!" Repunzel gasped.

"I'm good. I'm fine. Poison. I'm fine," I grunted, breathing heavily.

Ariel slid the Sketchbook and my pouch of Will o' the Wisps to me, and I clipped the pouch to my belt, tucking the book under my arm.

"We managed to escape Ursula, but now that she knows you have the book, she will tell the other OTs," Ariel said.

"And you'll be their target! You are probably the most wanted Keeper by now!" Repunzel exclaimed.

"Wow. Really? I'm feeling a mix of complete terror and total pride!" I said.

"You'll need something to defend yourself with," Repunzel handed me a...frying pan?

"A frying pan?" I asked.

"I dunno. It worked in my movie. It could work here too," she shrugged.

"Wow. Once the park opens up again, I need to by myself a backpack!"

* * *

**Willa POV**

As we walked back in, Maybeck's room was in total chaos.

"What happened?" Charlene asked.

Philby pushed on Maybeck's chest. "He's not breathing!"

Charlene looked ready to pass out. I grabbed her arm to keep her steady.

"Maybeck can't die! We need all the Keepers to defeat the OTs, right? He's not going to die?" Charlene worried. She grabbed Amanda's arm. "Tell me he's not going to die!"

Maybeck lurched forward, coughing.

"Maybeck?!" Philby gasped.

Maybeck fell onto his pillow, eyes still closed. He didn't wake up.

"He's breathing!" Finn said.

Maybeck coughed up water.

"He must have almost drowned in the parks!" Philby said.

"Well, how is he alive?" I asked.

"Someone must be helping him."


	15. Chapter 15: No Good Name for This One

**Chapter 15: No Good for This One, Sorry**

**Maybeck POV**

"Maybeck? Maybeck, wake up! Maybeck, the park's going to open soon!" a voice said, shaking my shoulder. I jolted up.

"Huh? Who? Wha-?"

"Maybeck, it's me!" Rapunzel said.

"Oh," I said intelligently, standing up. I was sleeping on a picnic table! I felt my belt, pouch is still there. I picked up my frying pan and Sketchbook.

"You wanted to get a backpack? Jasmine managed to get me these," Rapunzel handed me $50.

"Thanks!" I said, putting the money in my pocket.

"A store is right over there," Rapunzel pointed.

People started rushing into the streets, you could already hear kids screaming with joy.

"That's my cue! Good luck, Donnie!" Rapunzel waved and ran away, clutching her long hair to her chest.

I waved and turned to the store.

* * *

**Jess POV**

I woke up and looked at Maybeck's bed. Philby was hunched over Maybeck, muttering to himself. I walked up to Philby.

"What's up?"

"It's gone. Completely gone," Philby's face was white. He was squeezing bloody bandages in his hand.

"What's gone?" I asked. Philby pointed at Maybeck's wounded leg. Only, it wasn't wounded. Perfectly healed. Not a scratch.

"It can't heal that quickly!" Philby whispered.

"What do you think it is?" I asked. Philby shrugged. Wow. Philby not knowing? This is new.

"You don't know?"

"It doesn't make any sense!" Philby defended. "It shouldn't have healed completely yet! It was just last night! This is all wrong!"

"He's getting help," I muttered.

"What?" Philby asked.

"He's getting help," I said a little louder. "Remember last night, you said he was getting help? You were right. Something, or someone must have healed him."

"Like in Tangled!" A loud voice said behind us. Philby and I jumped.

"Charlene!" I gasped.

"It's just like in Tangled!" Charlene said again.

"Just like in Tangled..." Philby muttered.

"Rapunzel could heal things with her hair!" Charlene said.

"Heal with her hair..." Philby whispered, running a finger down where Maybeck's wound used to be.

"Are you just going to repeat everything I say?" Charlene crossed her arms.

"Nonono, you're right!" Philby ran over to his laptop and pulled up Google.

"Flower gleam and glow...let your power shine..." he read out loud.

"That's what Rapunzel sings to heal stuff!" Charlene said.

Philby looked up at Charlene and I.

"Maybeck's getting help from characters."

**So yeah. Enjoy and review. **

**Maybeck: Rapunzel's a good singer.**

**Me: Well no duh.**

**Charlene: I was so smart in this chapter!**

**Maybeck: Wow. Charlene being smart. That's a first!**

**Charlene: *punches him***


	16. Chapter 16: Backpacks and Nomination

**Chapter 16: Backpacks and Nomination**

**Maybeck POV**

"What the-?" I stopped at a particularly _interesting _backpack. Hung here was Kingdom Keepers backpacks. There was only one of Finn, and couple of Philby, a couple of Willa, and two Charlene's. There was only one of me left. I shook my head.

"A backpack with my face on it? What the heck!" Even _I _wasn't that egotistical to buy a backpack with me on it!

I grabbed a black backpack that had Disney written on it. It wasn't very colorful and attention-grabbing, so it was good enough for me. I also grabbed a hat to cover my face. I usually enjoy getting attention, but I can't get distracted now that I'm all alone in Walt Disney World.

I'm all alone in Walt Disney World.

Scary sentence.

* * *

**Willa POV**

I rubbed my eyes and sat up, seeing Philby, Jess, and Charlie on the laptop.

"What's up, guys?" I asked groggily.

"Maybeck is getting help from characters!" Jess said, her eyes never leaving the screen. I stood up and leaned over Charlene's shoulder.

"I'm trying to see if I can find him now," Philby said. He was so cute when he focuses hard on the computer!

"What'd you say?" Charlie whispered. My hand flew over my mouth. Did I just say that out loud?!

"Yes, yes you did," Charlene grinned. Ohhh! I have to stop thinking out loud!

"Yes you do," Charlene laughed. "Don't worry, you're being really quiet, only I heard."

"Heard what?" Jess asked, looking up.

"NOTHING!" Charlene and I said at the same time.

"Someone should go after him," Philby said.

"But we don't even know where he is!" Charlene pointed out.

"Yeah we do! Look!" Philby clicked on something, and video camera's popped up. He scrolled through each angle, then stopped at a certain one.

"Maybeck!" we all cheered. He was sitting on a bench, holding a backpack and looking around.

"Someone should cross over with their phone. We can text them where ever Maybeck is!" Philby said.

"I NOMINATE CHARLIE!" I screamed, and Charlene punched me in the shoulder. I just laughed.

"Good idea. Charlene, you up for it?" Philby asked.

I looked around at all the faces watching me. Amanda and Finn have woken up and heard. They were watching me too. I sighed and let my chin fall to my chest.

"FINEEE!"


	17. Chapter 17: Crossing Over and Ice Cream

**Chapter 17: Crossing Over and Ice Cream**

**Charlene POV**

****I was on the couch.

"You got your phone?" Philby asked. I patted my pocket and nodded.

"Fully charged?"

I nodded again.

"Dressed appropriately for battle?"

I was dressed in black shorts, a black tank top, my hair was pulled into a messy bun. I nodded.

"Great. We will send you into some bushes so people don't suddenly see a girl appear. Have a nice sleep."

I closed my eyes and sighed. After a few seconds, I opened my eyes.

"I cannot do this with you guys watching me sleep."

"Oh yeah, sorry," Willa said, ushering everyone out of the room and closing the door. I closed my eyes again.

* * *

**Maybeck POV**

****I hung out on the bench, bobbing my head to the music from a far away speaker. I checked my watch, then stood up. I was getting hungry, and I can not handle another second watching that ice cream stand.

I walked over and payed the man. I decided to walk around. I reached around to put the change in my backpack, and dropped a quarter. It rolled into the bushes. I reached in and felt around.

* * *

**Charlene POV**

****I opened my eyes squinted against the bright light. I sat up and pushed a piece of loose hair out of my face. I peeked through the leaves and stopped. I didn't move. My eyes slowly looked down. A quarter rolled into view. Just moments later, a hand reached in and felt around. I stayed still, hoping the person wouldn't notice me. They grabbed the quarter, and the hand disappeared from view.

* * *

**Maybeck POV**

****I picked up the quarter and placed it into my backpack. I slung it over my shoulder and tilting my hat down to hide my face, walked away from the bushes.

* * *

**Charlene POV**

I stood up slowly. The boy who reached into the bushes titled his hat down before I could see his face. He turned around and walked away, picking up his Disney backpack.

_UGH! Stop getting distracted, Charlene! Focus on what you came here to do! Find Maybeck!_

__I pulled out my phone and sat on a nearby bench.

**Review please! With a cherry on top?**

**Charlene: Just missed him!**

**Maybeck: Man, we are stupid in this story!**

**Charlene: Tell me about it.**

**Me: Wait, Charlene and Maybeck AGREEING on something?! READERS! YOU HAVE JUST EXPERIENCED THE CRAZIEST THING YOU WILL EVER EXPERIENCE! **


	18. Chapter 18: Charlene and Disguises

**Charlene POV**

**New message from Philby**

I clicked on OPEN.

**Philby: hey. u in?**

**Charlene: im in.**

**philby: sweet. 1st thing, get a disguise. we dont want people 2 regonize u and slow u down.**

**Charlene: kk!**

**Philby: theres a store rite near u.**

**Charlene: goin in now. ttyl**

I put my phone in my pocket and ran over to the store. I grabbed a hat, a wig, and sunglasses. Once I payed, I slipped them on and walked through the parks with my head down for my shadow to hide my face.

**Philby: any sign of Maybeck?**

**Charlene: nope, sory**

**Philby: i hope u find him soon.**


	19. Chapter 19: Around and Around

**Chapter 19 Around and Around**

**Maybeck POV**

The parks were closed now. I shoved my hands in my pockets, walking around. No sing of the princesses yet. No sign of OTs yet. No sign of ANYONE yet!

A scream pierce through the night air and I gasped. There was a loud splash.

* * *

**Charlene POV**

"Good...good dogs!" I said, backing away from the creepy dogs. Are these guys OTs? One barked and jumped, ready to pounce on me. I screamed and leaned back. Yup. That was smart. Not.

I flipped over the gate and fell into the water with a SPLASH! The impact got me by surprise.

* * *

**MAybeck POV**

The girl's hair floated around her head. She gasped underwater, the bubbles popping at the surface. Without thinking, I jumped in. I wrapped one arm under her arm and swam back. I grabbed onto the gate and pulled up, trying to hide my face from the girl.

* * *

**Charlene POV**

I looked away from the boy. "Thanks," I murmured. His hat was hiding his face.

"Uh...here," the boy said awkwardly, handing me my soggy hat.

"Heh. Thanks."

"What were you even DOING here? The parks have closed already!"

Oh gosh. How am I supposed to explain the OTs to this employee?

"Oh, I'm a new employee," I lied.

* * *

**Maybeck POV**

"Oh, I'm a new employee," she said. Oh. So it's not really Charlene. I just thought...

"Really?"

"Yeah, I'm on...trash duty."

"Trash? I see. How did you get in the water?" I asked, just out of curiosity.

* * *

**Charlene POV**

Well, how am I supposed to explain THAT?!

"I...uh...was looking at the pretty water and fell in."

* * *

**Maybeck POV**

"Fell in? Okay... well, I guess I'll see you later," I said. No I won't! I just said that so she'd think I work here! I tilted my hat down and picked up my backpack.

* * *

**Charlene POV**

"Yeah. Bye," I waved and walked away, clutching my wet hat in my hand.

**Philby: did u c tht! u almost got caught! u hve 2 b carful!**

**Charlene: ya, sory**

**Philby: doznt mater now. any sign of Maybeck?**

**Charlene: nope.**


	20. Chapter 20: Texting and Sleeping

**Me: Maybeck, guess what. I read Kitty in Boots comment.**

**Maybeck: Oh god.**

**Me: WHY HAVEN'T YOU PAID FOR THEIR ICE CREAM YET?! *pulls out bunny***

**Maybeck: NOOOOOOOOOOOO!111**

**Chapter 20: Texting and Sleeping**

**Maybeck POV**

****I twirled the frying pan in my palms. "And this matters...why?"

"MAYBECK! Come ON! The OTs are getting closer and closer to figuring out we're helping you!" Jasmine said.

"And that's...bad?"

"Yes it IS! MAYBECK! We can't let them find us!"

"Or they'll capture you."

"Yup!"

"And..."

"AND THEN TURN US INTO OTS, MAYBECK!"

"Oh."

"YEAH, oh!"

"And how am I supposed to help?"

"You're a Kingdom Keeper! Figure it out!"

"You're a Character! FIGURE IT OUT!"

Jasmine glared at me, then sighed.

"And think we've had for tonight. Come with me. It's time to go to sleep."

* * *

**Charlene POV**

**Charlene: how am i suposed to sleep at diz tonite?**

**Philby: find somplace comfortable**

**Charlene: gee, thnxs 4 the help**

**Philby: im sory. thers not much i can do**

**Charlene: its ok. nite, Keepers.**

**Philby: Nite, Charlie. (from everyone)**

****I sighed and turned my phone off. I laid down in the grass, looking up at the stars.

"Good night, Disney."


	21. Chapter 21: Mornings and Capturings

**Chapter 21:Mornings and Capturings**

**Charlene POV**

****"No way! Charlene Turner, just happens to be laying in THESE bushes!" someone laughs. "Out of all the LUCK!"

My eyes fluttered open. "Wha-?"

"Look who decided to wake up. Good morning, Sleeping Beauty."

My vision cleared as I blinked at the sunlight. "Maleficent?"

"BUZZZZZZ! Wrong! Next guess!"

"Evil queen?"

"Really? BUZZZZ! Wrong again! Come on, you love this movie. Starts with a T, ends in ANGELED."

"Tangled?"

"And the villain from Tangled is..."

"Mom...mama...Mother Gothel?"

"DING DING DING DING DING! We got a winner!" she tapped my nose, taking off her hood.

"What do you want?!" I asked, not fully awake yet.

"Nothing much," she said, and threw a sack over my head.

* * *

**Maybeck POV**

****"Maybeck. Wake up!"

I rubbed my eyes and sat up. Jasmine waved.

"I need to go. See you later," she said.

"Uh huh," I mumbled. She sprinted away.

The park was going to open soon. I picked up my hat and put it on my head. Time to meet up with Belle.


	22. Chapter 22: Cages and Field Trips

**Chapter 22: Cages and Field Trips**

**Maybeck POV**

****I grabbed my backpack and went to the meeting place.

"Hey girls!" I said, running up to the princesses. They all wore tight black dresses, tall black boots, and messy buns.

"Maybeck!" Ariel cheered from the water. I waved.

"What's the plan for today?" I asked.

"We found a major clue!" Jasmine said.

"We found the OTs secret hide out!" Cindy exclaimed.

"Seriously? Do you think they have the fob there? I need to return!" I said.

"We don't know until we go," Belle grinned mischievously at me.

I smiled. "Let me guess. We are going on a field trip."

* * *

**Charlene POV**

****As I gained consciousness, someone laughed. "Good MORNNIIINNNGGG!" I sit up to see who said that.

"Mother Gothel?"

"Hello, dear! How was your sleep?" she asked. I tried to stand up, but hit my head on something. I crumpled back to the ground, moaning. My head pounded.

"Don't you realize you are in a CAGE? You can't stand up!" Mother Gothel laughed. I growled at her.

"Woah, down, doggy!" she flicked my nose. I batted her hand away, refusing to speak to her.

"Giving me the silent treatment, I see. Well, that won't last long now, would it?" she giggled like a little child, skipping away. GAH! I hate that woman!

"Great. Looks like I'm stuck here," I muttered. Something vibrated in my pocket. My phone!

I pulled it out. **New message from Philby.**

* * *

**Philby POV**

****"How's he doing?" I asked, turning away from the laptop. Jess was sitting next to Maybeck's bed.

"No change."

"Bummer," I said, standing up. Finn, Amanda, and Willa walked in, carrying food.

"BREAKFAST!" Amanda cheered. I grabbed a toaster waffle and took a bite.

"Any change?" Willa asked. I shook my head.

"And what about Charlene?" Finn said.

"Text her!" Amanda handed me my phone. I flipped it open and typed.

**Philby: mornin**

**Charlene: bad news**

**Philby: some1s cranky**

**Charlene: captured by ots. mother gothel**

**Philby: where r u?**

**Charlene: idk. in a cage**

**Philby: we r comin**

**Charlene: no! they will get u 2!**

**Philby: u dont hve a choice**

**Charlene: PHILBY! NO!**

****I shut my phone and put it down on the desk. "Charlene's in trouble."

"What happened?" Willa asked.

"She got captured. We have to cross over," I said.

The Keepers groaned.

Jess sighed. "And here I was, having SUCH a good day!"


	23. Chapter 23: Transportation and Injection

**Chapter I forget: Transportations and Injections**

**Maybeck POV**

****"So, where exactly are we headed?" I asked.

"We're moving to EPCOT!" Rapunzel sang.

"It's the middle of the DAY! The parks are open! What are we going to do, take the BUS?" I asked sarcastically. The princesses laughed.

"I have my ways, Maybeck. I can get there through the water. You'd be surprise at how many secret tunnels there are. As for you guys...well, I got help from a friend," Ariel smiled at me. A melody of bells rang by my ear. Something landed on my shoulder. I looked down at the little winged girl. She flapped her wings, and gold dust fluttered down. A smile grew across my face.

"I get it now. Okay, now I have just one more question." And, cue dramatic pause...and...

"Do I get a cool outfit?"

* * *

**Charlene POV**

****He wasn't answering. I typed his number in and held my phone up to my ear. "Pick up...pickup..." I muttered.

The phone stopped ringing. No "Hello." at the other end. No NOTHING! He didn't pick up.

I groaned and started typing his number again, before someone yanked my phone out of my hands. "I don't THINK so!"

I looked up, expecting to see Mother Gothel again. "Maleficent?"

"Noooooo, the Easter Bunny!" the green skinned witch said sarcastically.

"What do you want?" I hissed at her.

"Oh, you know, the usual. Your death, the rest of the Kingdom Keepers, to be able to control the Parks, to find that Maybeck's ugly FACE again, let chaos loose..."

"Wait! Say that again!" I gasped.

"Let chaos loose?"

"No, before that!"

"Oh, yes. I did have your little boyfriend, Maybeck-"

"HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND!"

"DON'T INTERRUPT! It's rude. Anyway, yes, I had your boyfriend. Poisoned him. Of course, he disappeared, but it could just be because of the poison..."

"Did you say POISON?!" I interrupted again.

"WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT INTERRUPTING?! Oh, poison? Yeah, sorry sweet cheeks, but your little boyfriend's...well, shall we say...continued on..."

"What the heck does that mean?"

"He's dead, darling."

"D-d-dead?" Maybeck, dead?! My jaw dropped. A single tear ran down my cheek and dropped to the ground.

"Yeah, tragic really. Well, for you. For me, it's just one less Keeper out of the way."

No...he can't be...

"Yes, I'm very sorry dear. But don't worry. You'll be joining him real soon..." she trailed off, holding up an empty injection shot.

"Yes, this is the same shot that killed your beloved Terry," she grinned evilly. "I'll just go refill it soon. But first..."

She let the shot drop to the floor.

"Tell me where the rest of the Keepers are."


	24. Chapter 24: Mission Impossible

**Maybeck POV**

I stepped out, grinning from ear to ear. There was a small microphone by my mouth, and ear buds in my ear so I can talk with the princesses. I was dressed completely black. My belt held a grappling hook and a Taser. I put my sunglasses over my eyes and nodded. I felt epic.

"You ready, Maybeck?" Cindy asked. I nodded, and the winged girl flew above all our heads. Jasmine nodded.

"Do your stuff, Tink." Tinkerbell saluted and flew around us, golden dust falling on our heads and shoulders. I sneezed and shot upward.

"Oh god." I just realized. "I'm flying!"

The princesses laughed at my response. I threw my head back and laughed, doing back flips in the air. "This is AWESOME!"

The girls flew up next to me. Ariel waved at us from the water. "See you guys there!" She disappeared under water.

We flew up above the tree tops.

Belle flew ahead of us. "To Epcot!"

* * *

**Charlene POV**

"NO!" I said, scooting away from her.

Maleficent scowled. "TELL ME!"

"They're safe from you!" I growled, hoping I was speaking the truth. I remembered Philby's text.

They're on their way...

"Then I guess I'll just have to kill you now!" Maleficent grabbed the injection shot and closed her eyes. When she opened them again, the shot was filled with sickly green liquid.

* * *

**Finn POV**

"Is everyone ready?" Philby asked. Every nodded.

"Okay. don't stand up right away when we get there. We don't want people seeing you," he said.

"Good night," Jess joked, and everyone laughed.

Amanda punched her sister in the arm. "Good night!"

I laid down and closed my eyes

* * *

**Maybeck POV**

I am getting the hang of this! A laugh escaped my lips as the wind pushed against my face. I did another flip before continuing forward. This is amazing! I pointed a head.

"I see the Epcot ball!" We could finally see it in the distance. I leaned forward to speed up, going next to Cinderella.

"You ready for this?" she said, covering the little mic by her chin.

I nodded. I swooped down, headed for the trees. Before the branches hit me, I leaned back, headed up again. I spun around, laughing.

"So, what is the plan anyway?" I asked.

"You head into their lab and stop whatever OTs are in there. That's where they make the poison," Tiana said.

"Stop them from continuing it. Got it," I nodded.

"I don't know... if they get you with the poison again, it will DEFIANTLY kill you. Are you sure you should go alone?" Belle asked.

"I'll be fine. Really!" I spun around and started flying on my back, my stomach to the sky, my hands behind my head.

"Maybeck, this is serious," Rapunzel said.

"I know! You guys are acting just like the Keepers! Relax!" I stopped flying and landed on top of the Epcot ball. I squatted down and fell to a knee, putting one hand on the ball.

The princesses landed next to me. "So, where is it?" I asked.

Cinderella grinned. "It's invisible."

* * *

**Charlene POV**

I pushed my self against the end of the cage, trying to stay away from the needle. The shot moved closer.

"Bye bye, Charlie!" Maleficent cackled. A rope slowly lowered itself down behind her, and my eyes widened. She didn't realize and moved the poison closer.

A boy slid down the rope and landed on his feet silently, his sunglasses blocking his eyes. He pulled out a metal thing and pointed it at Maleficent's turned back. He pulled the trigger, and wires flew out, connecting to Maleficent. The shot stopped right near my arm, and it fell out of her hand. Maleficent shook violently, then fell the the floor. The boy ran over and pulled the keys out of her pocket and swung open the cage door. I stared at the boy as he held out his hand. He raised an eyebrow. I took his hand and he helped me out.

"Who are you?" I asked. Without answering, he picked up the shot and poured in into a vial. He ran to the desk in the room and picked up more of the poison pouring it into the vial as well. He stuffed it into his pocket and grabbed my hand.

"Got the poison. Rescued prisoner while I was at it. Are we clear for evacuation? Over." he muttered into the microphone near his mouth.

He nodded, touching his ear. "I copy. Thanks, Cindy. Over."

He looked down at me. "We're clear to go. Follow me, and stay quiet." I nodded, still mesmerized. Still holding my hand, Taser in the other hand, he lead me out the door. He stopped at the corner and moved his finger to the trigger of the Taser. He peeked past the corner, then stuck the Taser in his belt. He pulled out a grappling hook and aimed at the skylight. It shot through and got caught on something. He pulled on it to test the sturdiness. The boy grabbed my arm and moved it around his waist. "Hold on," he whispered, and we shot up through the window, shattering the glass. He did a flip in mid air and landed, perfectly. We were on the top of the Epcot ball. I tried to catch my breath.

"We're out. Got the Poison. How's are you girls? Over." he said into his microphone.

"Who are you talking to?" I asked, and he held out a hand to stop me.

"Copy. We'll go with A. See you back at MK," he said.

"Who's A? ANSWER ME!" I got annoyed and pushed him. He grabbed my arm before I could put much force on him, though.

"Woah! I just saved you butt over there!" Only, he didn't say butt. Begins with an A...ends in...well, you know what it ends in.

"I know. And I'm grateful for that. It's just that...I'm so-" I was interrupted by a loud explosion.

"WOAH! That's our cue!" the boy said, the explosion knocking his sunglasses off. I gasped. He grabbed my arm, and turned, facing the lake. We leaped off, pulling me along with him.

"MAYBECK?!" I screamed, and we landed with a SPLASH!


	25. Chapter 25: Together Again

**Maybeck: Woah. I am...**

**Charlene: annoying?**

**Maybeck:...EPIC!**

**Me: That's a matter of opinion.**

**Charlene: *snorts***

**Maybeck POV**

I held my breath and, arms around Charlene's waist. I kicked and popped through the surface.

"Woah! Charlie, relax!" I said. She wiggled around in my grasp.

"Maybeck! Your not dead!" she gasped.

I raised an eyebrow. "And your not a platypus. So?"

"I'm serious, Maydork! Maleficent told me you were dead! I can't believe your not dead!" She dug her head into my chest. I stroked her hair, struggling to stay above water.

"Can you swim on your own now?" I asked, my voice strained.

"Oh yeah. Sorry," she let go of me and started treading water. "WAIT A SEC! Who were you talking to? And who's A?"

"That would be me," someone said behind her. She spun around and gasped.

"You...you're...I... you're..."

"Ariel? Yes. And you must be Charlene!" Ariel flipped her long red hair out of her face.

"I can't believe this!" Charlene gasped.

"Chew on this," she handed us the green sea thing from earlier. I popped it into my mouth without hesitation, and nodded at Charlie.

"Do it." She stuffed it into her mouth and started chewing.

"You can breath under water now. Follow me," Ariel slipped back under water. Charlene stared in disbelief.

"Its okay, Charlie," I said, taking her hand. I dropped underwater and started swimming, pulling Charlene along with me. Her hair floated around her head, her eyes wide. I grinned at her, and she smiled back.

"Come on, you two!" Ariel said, already ahead of us. We same after her.

* * *

**Philby POV**

I blinked through the sunlight and rolled onto my stomach. Willa looked back at me and smiled. I grabbed her hand and sat up slowly. She hugged me and we stood together.

"Where is the rest of them?" she asked. I shrugged.

"Probably still trying to sleep." She nodded and looked around.

"How are we going to do this, Philby?" she whispered. I raised an eye brow at her.

"What do you mean?"

"I _mean _Disney World is HUGE! How are we supposed to find TWO people among HUNDREDS?!"

I sighed. Chick's got a point.

* * *

**Willa POV**

Finn suddenly appeared in front of us, and I let go of Philby. He blinked and looked at us. "Are Jess and Manda here yet?"

I shook my head and sat down.

"Looks like we're stuck here waiting for them," Philby said, and I nodded.

* * *

**Charlene POV**

He finally let go of my hand, and I propelled myself forward by kicking me feet. Maybeck blew bubbles at me, and a swatted at them before blowing some back at him. He grabbed my arm and pulled me above him and started spinning me. I kicked him in the gut and shot upwards, trying not to laugh. I swam above him, and he swam with his back facing the water's floor. I blew some more bubbled at him, and he grinned, popping on with his finger.

I moved down next to him, and his hand found mine. 'I missed you,' he mouthed, and I squeezed his hand in response.

Ariel was watching us, smiling. She turned into another tunnel, and it got dark. I could see Maybeck's figure, but not the details of his face. I felt his fingers tickling my stomach, and I swatted his hand away, kicking my feet.

I suddenly felt his lips on my cheek, and my cheeks grew hot. I was so glad it's dark so he wouldn't see me blushing. As he moved back from me, I touched my cheek gently, smiling like an idiot.

Oh god.

* * *

**Maybeck POV**

I just kissed Charlene.

I mean, it wasn't a real kiss. It was on the cheek. And it was just because I missed her so much! We're friends, right?

RIGHT?!

As we entered back into light, I let go of her hand and swam a head of her. Even under water, my cheeks where burning. I can't believe I just did that. I'm not in love with Charlie. Right? I can't be! We're friends!

Just friends.

I continued a head of her. I tapped Ariels shoulder and mouthed 'Princesses?'

"They managed to escape. They're flying back to Magic Kingdom now. Speaking of, I think we're here," Ariel said. She flicked her tail and started swimming towards the surface. I followed her and popped out of the water. I grabbed onto the gate and pulled myself up, my muscles tired from swimming. I spit my sea thing into the water and licked my lips.

"Maybeck!" voices cheered behind me. I spun around and waved at the princesses. Charlene's eyes widened, and I smirked.

"You must be Charlene! Maybeck told us so much about you!" Cindy said, shaking Charlene's hand. Charlene raised and eyebrow.

I looked away, blushing. "Yeah. I told them about all the Keepers."

I saw Cinderella sneak a wink at Charlene, and I glared at her. "Whatever!" I muttered. Tiana laughed and handed me my backpack.

"Can we have the Taser back, Maybeck? We kinda...BORROWED it from security..." Belle trailed off and I laughed, handing it to her.

"OW!" Charlie screamed, clutching her arm.

"What's wrong?" I asked, walking back to her. I took her arm and she winced.

"I have no idea!" she said. Her arm was bent at an awkward angle.

"I think this calls for a trip to FG. Cindy?" I looked up for her permission.

"Let's go then!" she said, pumping her fist in the air. Charlene stared at us with obvious confusion.


	26. Chapter 26: Visions and Antidotes

**Chapter 26: Visions and Antidotes**

**Maybeck POV**

I shoved my hands into my pockets, kicking at the straps of my backpack that laid at my feet.

"Hey Maybeck," a voice said behind me. I turned and smiled at Merida.

"Hey."

"Something eating you?" she asked. I shrugged.

"I'm disappointed. Cindy told me that you guys couldn't find the fob," I sighed. Merida nodded sadly.

"I don't know how Charlie and I are supposed to cross back over," I kicked my backpack harder. It fell onto it's side and the sketchbook and pen fell out. I raised an eyebrow.

"I think you just found your answer," Merida lifted the Book and handed it to me. I opened it up, its pages empty. I clicked the pen, but stopped.

"What if it doesn't work?" I asked.

"Hmm?" Merida leaned over my shoulder.

"What if it's just a useless remote? What if I draw it wrong?" I asked.

"Maybeck! You're an artist!" Merida said.

"A pottery artist," I closed the Sketchbook again. "Not a drawer."

"Please. I've seen some of your work. You can do more than just pottery."

"Yeah, okay. But still. What if it the remote doesn't work? What if it comes out as a T.V. remote?"

The door in front of us slammed open, and I quickly tucked the Sketchbook later. FG walked out.

"I'm DONNNEEEE!" she sang, and Charlene walked out, smiling shyly. Her arm was in a cast and pulled up into a sling.

"I'm afraid I have to go now, dears! I'm still working on the antidote!" FG closed the door again.

"Antidote? Antidote for what?" Charlene asked.

"Nothing. You broke your arm?" I moved the topic over to Charlene's arm. She nodded.

"I have no idea how!" she said. I eyed my backpack again. Charlie saw me and followed my eyes.

"What's in there?" she asked. I jumped to grab the backpack, but Charlene, being Charlene, was faster than me. She grabbed the backpack and clutched it to her chest. She sat down and tried opening it with one arm. I reached over to take it away, but she swatted my hand away.

"OW!" I withdrew my hand, rubbing it. Charlene finally got it open and pulled out the sack or Willo o' the Wisps.

"What's this?" she asked.

"NOTHING!" I grabbed it from her.

"And this?" Charlene lifted up the frying pan. "Why do you have this?"

"Rapunzel said it makes a good weapon! Now give!" I thrust my hand out to her, but she put the frying pan behind her.

"And this?" she pulled out the Sketchbook. "Maybeck, you draw?"

"It's more important than that!" I took it from her, and she raised an eyebrow.

"Maybeck, you're keeping secrets from me..." she trailed off.

"N-n-no I'm not!"

"You just stuttered!"

"N-n-no I didn't!"

"You did it again!"

I slammed my mouth shut and Fairy Godmother entered the room again. "I think this might work! Try it, Maybeck!" I grabbed the glass of blue liquid from her.

"What's that?" Charlene asked, pointing to the glass in my hand.

"It's the antidote!" FG said.

"Antidote? For what?" Charlie asked.

"NOTHING!" I screamed, cutting Fairy Godmother off. I lifted the glass to my mouth and swallowed the horrid liquid. I gagged and wiped my mouth, handing FG the glass. My stomach churned, and I groaned, leaning forward.

"Nope. I think I just made it worse," FG muttered.

"WHAT?!" I moaned.

"Made what worse?" Charlene asked.

"I'm fine!" I stood up dizzily and put my sunglasses on. "I'm fine!"

* * *

**Amanda POV**

Jess finally appeared, but she didn't open up. I shook her lightly. "Jess?" I whispered.

She shook violently, sweat beading down her forehead. She was having a vision!

"P-p-paper," she whispered, her voice hoarse. I grabbed her purse and dug through it, finding a piece of paper and a pen. I slipped them into her hands, and she started drawing. After adding the last details, she opened her eyes and groaned.

"You okay now?" Philby asked, helping her up. She nodded. I took the paper out of my sister's hand and looked at it. Finn looked over my shoulder.

A boy and a girl, running, following a floating...thing. The girl's arm was in a sling, and in her other hand was a frying pan. The boy clutched a book to his chest.

"Hey, isn't that...?" Willa trailed off, not finishing her sentence. I nodded, my eyes wide.

Charlene and Maybeck.

* * *

**Charlene POV**

"The sack!" Merida gasped. Maybeck looked at her strangely.

"You wan't the fob, right? The Will o' the Wisps!" Merida said, pointing at the sack in Maybeck's hand. He nodded and quickly opened the sack. I shook my head, confused. A blue floating...thing came out of the sack, and Maybeck closed it quickly and retied the sack to his belt. The blue thing... a Will o' the Wisp, hummed a creepy, ominous song.

"Think of the Fob. Only the Fob. Focus on it," Maybeck whispered in my ear, and I nodded, closing my eyes. I didn't know what I was doing, but I trusted him.

The blue thing shot off, flying out of the room.

"FOLLOW IT!" Merida screamed. My eyes flew open and I ran after it, still holding onto the frying pan. Maybeck grabbed the book and ran out behind me.

I sprinted after the Will o' the Wisp and it bounced out of Cinderella's Castle and into the empty park. I heard Maybeck's breath behind me, and I tightened my grip on the frying pan.

After a while, I rubbed the sweat from my brow. The Will o' the Wisp flew into the trees, and I followed it. The twig snaps behind me assured me that Maybeck was still behind me. I heard a grunt and I spun around. Maybeck fell to his knees, clutching his stomach. "Maybeck!" I gasped, and ran to him. I put a hand on his shoulder. the Will o' the Wisps flew out of sight. Maybeck gasped for breath.

"Maybeck! Maybeck, are you alright?" I asked. Maybe this running took a lot out of him. I took off his sunglasses and gasped. His eyes were red and puffy. He clutched his stomach.

"I-I-I'm gunna..." he flew into a coughing fit, laying on the ground.

"Maybeck!" I gasped. He rubbed his mouth and stopped coughing.

"Poison..." he whispered. "Side...effects...Why...is...everything...SPINNING?"

His eyes closed, and he passed out.

"MAYBECK!"


	27. Chapter 27: Trapped

**Charlene POV**

"Maybeck!" I shook his shoulder. "Maybeck! What about poison?"

His face grew red, and he started coughing.

"Maybeck?" I asked. Is he awake?

He stopped coughing and went limp again.

"HELP! SOMEBODY!" I screamed.

* * *

**Jess POV**

I looked at the drawing. "We have to go. NOW!"

I leaped out of the bushes, the Keepers following me. I ran straight into someone and fell to the ground. "HEY! Watch where your GOING!" I yelled.

"Sorry. Hey! Your Jess!" the person helped me up. I inspected them. "Do I know you?"

The girl pushed her hair out of her face and smiled at me, her eyes shining.

"Just call me Cindy."

* * *

**Maybeck POV**

I groaned and opened my eyes. My vision blurred.

"Maybeck!" the girl gasped.

"Charlene?" I guessed, and she nodded. I groaned and moved my hands to my stomach.

"You look awful!" Charlene said.

"Gee, thanks," I mumbled sarcastically.

"NO! Maybeck, I don't mean like-"

I interrupted her. "Char. Charlie. Relax." I sat up and rubbed my head. "I'm fine."

"You're fine? YOU JUST PASSED OUT, MAYBECK!" she yelled, and I rolled my eyes.

"It's just side effects of the poison!" I said.

"What poison?" Charlene asked. I pulled the vial out of my pocket.

"EW! That was the stuff Maleficent was about to inject into my arm!" Charlene said, retracting from the vial. I nodded.

"She wants to poison all of us. She managed to inject some into me. But not enough to kill me," I explained. Charlene nodded.

"That was what the antidote was for!" she realized, and I nodded.

"But it didn't help," I pointed out. I tried to sit up, but winced in pain. A twig snapped. Charlene looked up worriedly.

"Maybeck! Get UP! We have to go!" she whispered.

"I...can't," I groaned. Another twig snapped, and Charlene grabbed the frying pan.

"MAYBECK!" she hissed, standing up and holding the pan out. An evil laugh echoed through the forest. "MAYBECK!" she said again. I groaned and rolled onto my stomach. I felt awful.

* * *

**Charlene POV**

OH GOD! What's wrong with this dork!

Ugh. I deal with HIM later.

"WHO'S THERE?!" I screamed. Another laugh.

"Stupid Keepers..." a voice whispered behind me, so close I could feel their breath on my neck. I spun around and growled.

"MALEFICENT!" I swung my frying pan at her, but she ducked. I caught my self from losing my balance and swung it again. Maleficent caught my wrist and grinned.

The world went black.

* * *

**Maybeck POV**

"Let go!" I hissed. The pirate Held me by my wrists and shook me violently. Charlene was still out cold. They opened a door into a completely empty white room. The pirates threw me and Charlene in. She opened her eyes just as they slammed the door shut.

"Where are we?" she asked. I stood up and jiggled the door knob.

"LOCKED!" I hissed. I pulled at the door, then pushed it. I jammed my shoulder into the door, hoping to knock it down. I took a few steps back, then charged at the door. I grunted as my body my contact, and I crumpled to the ground. I stood up and did it again.

"Maybeck! Relax! Don't kill yourself!" Charlene said. I ignored her and charged at the door again. I banged my fists against it it, screaming "LET US OUT!"

"MAYBECK!" Charlene grabbed my arm and pulled me away from the door. I panted, glaring at our only hope of an exit. Locked.

I fell to my knees. "This can't be happening." A drop of water plopped in front of me. Then another on my shoulder. I looked up. "What the heck?" Only, I didn't say heck.

Charlene put her palm out and looked up. A water drop fell into her hand. Then, a rush of water came straight towards us. I shoved Charlene out of the way and pushed myself against the wall. More water poured into the room.

"What's going on?" Charlene asked, pushed up against me. I shook my head.

"I don't know!" More water. The room was starting to fill. My eyes widened.

"I know what their trying to do!" I gasped.

They were trying to drown us!

* * *

**Charlene POV**

I wiped a tear from my cheek. _Don't cry now, Charlie! You'll just make it worse! _I swallowed my tears back. "Maybeck...they're trying to drown us," I whispered.

Maybeck nodded. "I know."

"What are we going to do?" I asked. the water was up to our ankles.

"I...I don't know," he muttered. The water moved up. Waves slapped against the wall. Maybeck's hand ran against the wall until it met with mine. I squeezed it, hoping to boost both of our confidences. The water was up to our knees.

I waddled through the water, towards the door. I banged my fists against it, like Maybeck did. "YOU CAN'T KEEP US IN HERE!" I screamed.

"OH YES WE CAN!" the pirate guard yelled through the door, and his partner laughed.

"Charlene..." Maybeck unzipped his backpack. I looked back at him.

"Charlene...the book..." he pulled out...the little sketchbook he had?

"Maybeck, how is that supposed to help us?" I asked.

He pulled out the pen and scribbled something on the first page. I rolled my eyes. Maybeck has gone insane.

Water up to our waists.

He reached...into the book? His arm disappeared, then reappeared, holding a crowbar. He tossed it over to me, and I caught it. It's legit! I turned around and tried to find a place to dig it into.

"Maybeck! I can't find the door!" I said.

"WHAT?!" he yelled.

"THE DOOR! It DISAPPEARED!" I screamed. I ran my hand along the wall. WHERE WAS THE FREAKING DOOR?!

The water was up to my shoulders.


	28. Chapter 28: Drowning

**Chapter 28: Drowning**

**Charlene POV**

The water climbed up my neck. I lifted my chin, trying to keep my head above water.

"I HAVE AN IDEA!" Maybeck yelled over the sound of water pouring in.

"WHA-OW!" I screamed. Something was holding me by my ankle. I looked down and sawa chain grabbed me, holding me against the wall. I kicked, trying to free my self.

"MAYBECK! I'M ST-" I was cut off as the water went over my head. I held my breath and grabbed the chair, trying to pull it out of the wall. I looked and saw Maybeck chained to the wall as well. He was busy drawing something in the book. He reached in and grabbed a large butcher's knife. He raised it and slammed it down on his chain, and he broke free. He started to swim towards me, but the knife dissolved into the water.

His eyes widened. I clutched my throat, glaring at him. I can't hold my breath much longer! He grabbed the end of teh chain near the wall and pulled, kicking his feet. Nothing. He banged on the wall and tried again.

Bubbles came out of my mouth. My lungs _burned_! I helped Maybeck pull, but it was useless. He swam up to the surface.

WHAT THE HECK IS THAT DORK DOING?!

My vision started to blur. NO! Not NOW! Stay awake, Charlene, stay AWAKE!

I pinched my arm, holding back a cough. My body was weak. I felt myself go limp.

NO! STOP IT, CHARLENE! I kicked my legs and kept pulling. I looked up and saw Maybeck, pulling a gun out of the book. He aimed at the wall. A red laser beam drew a circle through the wall, and water started to drain out. Slowly.

I couldn't help it. I gasped for breath, and water flew into my lungs. I choked and flailed around. Maybeck swam over to me, but everything went black.

* * *

**Maybeck POV**

I coughed, laying on the ground. Only a few puddles lasted in the room, now. I groaned and rolled on my side and saw an unconscious Charlene. I tried to stand up, but I fell back down again. I army crawled over to her and reached out, grabbing her hand.

"Charlene..." I whispered, my head spinning. The laser gun beside me landed in a puddle and dissolved. I guess they don't last in water.

Charlene groaned and turned onto her side and opened her eyes. She leaned forward and coughed up a ton of water, before looking at me and smiling.

I got to my knees and wrapped my arms around her, helping her sit up. She went limp and laid her head on my shoulder.

"Maybeck...?" she whispered.

"Hmm?"

"Good job saving us."

I smiled and squeezed her hand.

"We have to get out of here," I whispered, and grabbed the Sketchbook. Charlene was still weak, but I was slowly gaining my strength back. I pulled at the butcher knife picture, and then started hacking at Charlene's chain. It broke free from the wall, and she fell forward. I lifted her up bridal-style. The door that disappeared before appeared again. I pulled at the doorknob, and it swung open. The pirate robots laid in the ankle deep water, spraying sparks. I smiled and started wadding.

"YOU MEAN THEY ESCAPED?!" A creepily familiar voice screamed.

"Maybeck...isn't that...?" Charlene asked.

"Maleficent? Yeah. Be quiet!" I whispered, looking around for a way out. A DOOR!

I ran to the door and swung it open. We were back in Magic Kingdom. I looked around before I started running in the direction of the castle. Sweat slipped down my neck. Charlene was heavier than usual! I'm probably just weak from almost drowning. My chain, still attached to my ankle, dragged along the ground. I ran up to the Castle and fell to my knees, Charlene slipping out of my arms.

"Oof!" she grunted as she hit the ground. Everything was spinning.

"Maybeck!" Cindy yelled, running towards me, a couple kids trailing behind her.

"Cindy...!" I moaned, and closed my eyes.


	29. Chapter 29: I dunno

**Charlene POV**

"Woah," I said, eyes widening as FG led me into the bathroom. Hanging on a hanger was a beautiful dress.

"Yes, it was one of Cindy's," Godmother said, following my eyes.

"It's so pretty," I gasped.

"I am truly sorry, dear, but this was all we could find for you to wear. I shall dry off your clothes as soon as possible, and you'll be back to wearing pants and shirts in no time. For now, I'm afraid you will have to deal with the dress."

"It's okay! It's more than okay! Its... it is beautiful."

FG smiled, obviously happy with my reaction. She waltzed out of the bathroom, and I started running the water.

**Maybeck POV**

I walked into the kitchen, where the Keepers were sitting around a table. This was my first time showering in, what, two...three weeks? I smiled and pulled up a chair next to Philbs, playfully punching him in the shoulder.

"Miss me?"

"Less than you think," he threw back cockily.

"Hey,guys!" Charlene's voice rang out. I looked up and my jaw dropped.

Charlene walked in, wearing a stunning blue dress, that started tighter around the top, and flowed out at the bottom. It nearly rained glitter. Her hair was out of the messy bun and flowed down onto her shoulders, no longer in matted grease clumps.

Philbo noticed my reaction and burst out laughing. I glared at him and punched him in the shoulder.

"OW!" He said, rubbing his shoulder. I smirked before returning my attention back to Charlene.

"Why all dressed up?" I asked, suddenly embarrassed of my shaggy, ripped jeans and baggy red t-shirt.

"That didn't have any regular clothes that fit me," she shrugged, sitting across from me. A wave of dizziness hit me, but i just clutched the table, grinning and bearing it.

"Dude, why are you squeezing the table s hard?" Philby asked, nodding at my white knuckles. I shook my head, not wanting to open my mouth in fear of barfing all over everyone.

"Donnie, are you okay?" Momma Willa stroked my arm gently. I nodded, still not wanting to speak.

"Maybeck, something's bugging you," Jess stated. I shook my head, holding my breath.

"Dude, BREATH! Its kinda, oh, I dunno, IMPORTANT!" Philby said, shaking me. I closed my eyes. Not helping, Philbo! My face started turning red.

"Maybeck! What! Is! Wrong!" Charlene said, slowly and feircely. My chair fell out from underneath me, and I fell to my knees.

"Maybeck!" Finn gasped. I clutched my stomach and doubled over, screaming a BUNCH of words most adults don't want me screaming.

"Maybeck! Maybeck, are you okay?" Cindy asked, running in the room, hearing my curses.

"I...am gunna...HURL!" I managed to mumble through my clenched teeth. Cindy wrapped her arm around my chest and helped me stand up, leading me out of the room.

**Finn POV**

"Poor kid. He thinks he has to hide from us. He wants to stay strong," Willa mumbled, shaking her head.

Loud gagging noises came from the other room. Maybeck hurling.

"Annnndddd, I am done eating," I said, disgusted, pushing my plate away. The rest of the Keepers did the same.

"I lost my appetite," Philby said, followed by more barfing noises provided by Maybeck.

"He can't just hide this from us!" Charlene said. We all nodded.


	30. Chapter 30: Showers

**That Night... BUM BUM BUMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!**

**Philby POV**

He thrashed around, throwing the blanket off of him. His pillow was sweat stained, on his face a look of fear, on which I've never seen on his face before. He whimpered in his sleep, tears streaming down his face. He looked completely helpless. I've never seen him before like this.

"Maybeck, Maybeck, wake up!" I whispered, shaking the poor boy. He screamed, holding his head.

"Maybeck! Shh! It's just a nightmare!" I hissed, not wanting him to wake up the others. He opened his eyes and jerked forward, gasping for breath. I rubbed his back gently. He shook violently, covering his eyes with his hands.

"Shh. Shhhhhhhh. It's okay, buddy," I said. It pained me to see my best friend like this. I wasn't even think of blackmailing him on this.

Well...maybe later.

His breathing went back to normal. "Philby?"

"I'm here, I'm here," I comforted. He closed his eyes and fell back onto his pillow. I rubbed his back until his breathing slowed. I stood up off of the side of his bed.

"Poor Donnie," I heard a voice whisper behind me. I turned and saw Willa, arms around herself to keep her warm. I took her hand in mine and nodded.

"I saw what you did. That was really sweet," she said, squeezing my hand gently, laying her head in my shoulder.

"Yeah."

After a few seconds of silence, she whispered, "You gunna blackmail him?"

"Yup."

* * *

**The Next Day...BUM BUM BUMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM**

**Finn POV**

We ate breakfast in silence. A horrible sound came from the bathroom. Maybeck. Barfing.

"Sounds like Maybeck's up," Charlene said, in a different dress, this time pink.

"What?" hearing his name, Maybeck stumbled out of the bathroom.

"How are you feeling?" Willa asked.

"Just...peachy," he muttered, laying on the ground, not bothering to sit at the table.

"You kept waking up last night," Philby said, eating a pancake.

"Is that why I'm so tired?" he moaned. Philby nodded.

"Probably."

"Maybeck! I got this. It might possibly work," Fairy Godmother sang, running into the room, holding a glass.

"What is that?" Willa asked, pointing to the liquid.

"This will hopefully cure Maybeck's sickness," FG said, handing Maybeck the glass.

"Well, now everyone knows. No use hiding it now," Maybeck grumbled, drinking the stuff and gagging.

"Maybeck, you can't just HIDE this stuff from us!" Charlene said. Maybeck groaned and curled up into a ball.

"My guess is it didn't help," Philby said, motioning to the lump that is Maybeck.

"Oh dear. This is going to be harder than I thought. Maybe if I get some help..." Fairy Godmother mumbled, walking out, already thinking ahead.

"Sweetie, maybe you should go back to bed. Come on," Willa said, helping him up and leading him out of the room. I glanced at Philby. His lips pursed, obviously not happy.

"Philby, it's fine. Willa's still hopelessly in love with you. She's just being her usual motherly self," Charlene rubbed his arm gently.

"WHAT?! That didn't bother me! I don't LIKE her!" Philby said, shaking his head.

"Of course you don't," I laughed.

"Well, yeah. I trust those two have nothing going on. Maybeck OBVIOUSLY likes Charlene, anyway," Philby shrugged.

"WHAT?!" Charlene screamed, but we ignored her. Loud moans came the other room, provided by Maybeck.

"Well, you guys have been so nice to us, but I don't want to burden you anymore," I said to Cinderella, standing up from the table.

"NO! Maybeck is in no condition to leave, and you are not a burden at all!" she said.

"And also, Finn, we were wondering. We need your help," FG said, walking in.

"OUR help?" I asked.

"I have learned the OTs are planning an attack on where us characters are our strongest. The heart of our powers. The Cinderella Castle," FG said seriously.

"WHAT?! You didn't bother to TELL ME THIS, FG?!" Cinderella said, standing up and smacking the table, her face red. Cinderella can be very scary when she's mad.

"Cindy, you were already so stressed, I didn't need to worry you any farther," Fair Godmother, said, stroking her arm. Cinderella shook angrily.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU KEPT THIS FROM ME!" she screamed, stomping out of the room and slamming the door. The gagging noises in the other room stopped. Maybeck and Willa heard her.

"I'm so sorry about that, Keepers. She has so much on her mind already. You have no idea what us characters go through," Fairy Godmother shook her head sadly.

"We would love to help you, Ms. Godmother," I said, nodding.

"But how? We aren't really equipt in fighting," Charlene pointed out.

"We have plenty of good trainers for you," FG said, and as she did, Mulan and Merida walked in. Mulan was scratching her nail against the flat side of her sword, and Merida plucked at her bow string.

"Woah!" Charlene nodded, obviously impressed. Warrior Princesses. Talk about EPIC!

"Maybeck, are you up for a little battle training?" FG called, opening the door to the other room.

"AM I?!" his voice yelled. He ran into the room suddenly looking a lot better. I laughed and shook my head.

Some things never change.

* * *

**So, cute Maybeck+Willa bro/sis relationship. THEY ARE SO CUTE TOGETHER! As friends. I'm a MAJOR Whilby and Maylene shipper!**

**Some Whilby in the beginning, and Philby and Maybeck friendship.**

**MULAN AND MERIDA! FEMALE WARRIORS! EPICNESS!**

**They are my heroes.**

**Anywhozile: Review? PWEASES?!**

**COOKIES!**


	31. Chapter 31: Breakfast

**That Night... BUM BUM BUMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!**

**Philby POV**

He thrashed around, throwing the blanket off of him. His pillow was sweat stained, on his face a look of fear, on which I've never seen on his face before. He whimpered in his sleep, tears streaming down his face. He looked completely helpless. I've never seen him before like this.

"Maybeck, Maybeck, wake up!" I whispered, shaking the poor boy. He screamed, holding his head.

"Maybeck! Shh! It's just a nightmare!" I hissed, not wanting him to wake up the others. He opened his eyes and jerked forward, gasping for breath. I rubbed his back gently. He shook violently, covering his eyes with his hands.

"Shh. Shhhhhhhh. It's okay, buddy," I said. It pained me to see my best friend like this. I wasn't even think of blackmailing him on this.

Well...maybe later.

His breathing went back to normal. "Philby?"

"I'm here, I'm here," I comforted. He closed his eyes and fell back onto his pillow. I rubbed his back until his breathing slowed. I stood up off of the side of his bed.

"Poor Donnie," I heard a voice whisper behind me. I turned and saw Willa, arms around herself to keep her warm. I took her hand in mine and nodded.

"I saw what you did. That was really sweet," she said, squeezing my hand gently, laying her head in my shoulder.

"Yeah."

After a few seconds of silence, she whispered, "You gunna blackmail him?"

"Yup."

* * *

**The Next Day...BUM BUM BUMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM**

**Finn POV**

We ate breakfast in silence. A horrible sound came from the bathroom. Maybeck. Barfing.

"Sounds like Maybeck's up," Charlene said, in a different dress, this time pink.

"What?" hearing his name, Maybeck stumbled out of the bathroom.

"How are you feeling?" Willa asked.

"Just...peachy," he muttered, laying on the ground, not bothering to sit at the table.

"You kept waking up last night," Philby said, eating a pancake.

"Is that why I'm so tired?" he moaned. Philby nodded.

"Probably."

"Maybeck! I got this. It might possibly work," Fairy Godmother sang, running into the room, holding a glass.

"What is that?" Willa asked, pointing to the liquid.

"This will hopefully cure Maybeck's sickness," FG said, handing Maybeck the glass.

"Well, now everyone knows. No use hiding it now," Maybeck grumbled, drinking the stuff and gagging.

"Maybeck, you can't just HIDE this stuff from us!" Charlene said. Maybeck groaned and curled up into a ball.

"My guess is it didn't help," Philby said, motioning to the lump that is Maybeck.

"Oh dear. This is going to be harder than I thought. Maybe if I get some help..." Fairy Godmother mumbled, walking out, already thinking ahead.

"Sweetie, maybe you should go back to bed. Come on," Willa said, helping him up and leading him out of the room. I glanced at Philby. His lips pursed, obviously not happy.

"Philby, it's fine. Willa's still hopelessly in love with you. She's just being her usual motherly self," Charlene rubbed his arm gently.

"WHAT?! That didn't bother me! I don't LIKE her!" Philby said, shaking his head.

"Of course you don't," I laughed.

"Well, yeah. I trust those two have nothing going on. Maybeck OBVIOUSLY likes Charlene, anyway," Philby shrugged.

"WHAT?!" Charlene screamed, but we ignored her. Loud moans came the other room, provided by Maybeck.

"Well, you guys have been so nice to us, but I don't want to burden you anymore," I said to Cinderella, standing up from the table.

"NO! Maybeck is in no condition to leave, and you are not a burden at all!" she said.

"And also, Finn, we were wondering. We need your help," FG said, walking in.

"OUR help?" I asked.

"I have learned the OTs are planning an attack on where us characters are our strongest. The heart of our powers. The Cinderella Castle," FG said seriously.

"WHAT?! You didn't bother to TELL ME THIS, FG?!" Cinderella said, standing up and smacking the table, her face red. Cinderella can be very scary when she's mad.

"Cindy, you were already so stressed, I didn't need to worry you any farther," Fair Godmother, said, stroking her arm. Cinderella shook angrily.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU KEPT THIS FROM ME!" she screamed, stomping out of the room and slamming the door. The gagging noises in the other room stopped. Maybeck and Willa heard her.

"I'm so sorry about that, Keepers. She has so much on her mind already. You have no idea what us characters go through," Fairy Godmother shook her head sadly.

"We would love to help you, Ms. Godmother," I said, nodding.

"But how? We aren't really equipt in fighting," Charlene pointed out.

"We have plenty of good trainers for you," FG said, and as she did, Mulan and Merida walked in. Mulan was scratching her nail against the flat side of her sword, and Merida plucked at her bow string.

"Woah!" Charlene nodded, obviously impressed. Warrior Princesses. Talk about EPIC!

"Maybeck, are you up for a little battle training?" FG called, opening the door to the other room.

"AM I?!" his voice yelled. He ran into the room suddenly looking a lot better. I laughed and shook my head.

Some things never change.

* * *

**So, cute Maybeck+Willa bro/sis relationship. THEY ARE SO CUTE TOGETHER! As friends. I'm a MAJOR Whilby and Maylene shipper!**

**Some Whilby in the beginning, and Philby and Maybeck friendship.**

**MULAN AND MERIDA! FEMALE WARRIORS! EPICNESS!**

**They are my heroes.**

**Anywhozile: Review? PWEASES?!**

**COOKIES!**


	32. AN

**Author's Note:**

**Hey guys. I added a chapter ****_behind _****the last chapter. I completely forgot about that original chapter, that kinda explains why Charlie's in a dress and whatnot. (heh. whatnot. That's fun to say. Okay, getting back to point.) Anyway, if you guys can just read the last two...three chapters over, that would be AMAZING. Thanks guys.**

**Lurve y'all.**

**-Abby.**


	33. Chapter 33: Training

**Chapter 31 I think: Training**

**Amanda POV**

Willa bit her lip and pulled back on the bow. She exhaled, both eyes on the target. I sat on the bench, waiting for my turn. Finn was next to me, playing with his bow. Jess sat next to him, occasionally kicking him in the shin. Just to annoy him.

A loud plucking sound was heard, and Willa's fingers relaxed. The arrow shot forward, spinning like a football in the air. It was like in slow motion.

FLUMP! The arrow wedged itself right into the target.

"I'm impressed. Have you done archery before?" Merida asked. Willa shrugged.

"Just a little."

"Amanda, your turn," Merida motioned for me to step up towards the target. I stood, my feet flat on the ground, the grass itching my ankles.

"You can do it, Manda!" Finn whispered. I winked at him and his face turned red. Merida chuckled.

I placed the arrow on the bow and aimed it at the target. I took a deep breath and pulled the bow back. I evened it out by my ear, so I was looking down the arrow. I let the string slip through my two fingers, and the arrow shot forward. I let my arm drop to my side as the arrow shot into the target. Bull's eye.

"Good job, Amanda!" Merida drawled through her accent.

"My last foster family really liked archery. They taught me," I explained, sitting back down next to Finn.

"They taught you well. Finn, its your turn," Merida said.

Finn walked up and placed the arrow on the bow and held it up to his face. He pulled back, his hands shaking a little. When he let go, the arrow hit on the outermost ring of the target.

"We'll work on your shot. You have potential, though. That was your first time shooting, and you got it on the target," Merida said. Finn nodded and sat back down. I noticed the sad look on his face and rubbed his knee, kissing him on the cheek. He turned red again, eyes wide. I just laughed.

Jess stood up and got a bull's eye.

"Well done, Jess!" Merida clapped.

As Jess sat next to me and Merida turned to us all. "Now that I see what you can do, we are going to try to make it better for battle. You have to be able to be moving when you shoot. And you can't miss in battle either. That could be...fatal," she explained.

* * *

**Maybeck POV**

"Posture! Don't hunch over! Good, good! Both heels on the ground! Keep your balance!" Mulan shouted, watching as Philby and I grunted, swinging swords at eachother.

I swiped at Phil, and he leaned back, carefully avoiding the blade. He leaned forward and brought the the sword down to my head, but I lifted my blade and blocked it, pushing against it.

"So, hows your day been?" I asked sarcastically. Philby stopped pushing and swung for my knees.

"Shut up."

I blocked the blow and swung up, trying to knock it out of Philby's hand. But he had a darn good grip on it. "Some body's cranky," I laughed, pulling back and jabbing at Philby's stomach. He jumped to his left, avoiding it before knocking his sword onto mine, knocking it out of my hand.

"You're an idiot," he mumbled as I dove to pick it up.

"Maybeck! Keep a good grip on your sword!" Mulan said. I high-fived Phil and sat down. Charlene punched me in the arm playfully before standing up.

"Charlene, can you show me your martial arts skills?" Mulan asked, and Charlene nodded. Mulan whistled, and a little red lizard came out, pushing a practice dummy into the field. A cricket hopped beside it.

"Who's the lizard?" I whispered to Philby, a little loudly.

"Lizard? I ain't no LIZARD! Dragon! DRA-GON!" the little red beast yelled, putting his hands...claws?...on its hips. I jumped, surprised at it's voice. The cricket jumped in agreement, nodding.

"And...I'm guessing you can talk too?" I asked the bug, crossing my arms.

"You crazy, boy? He's a CRICKET! Crickets can't _talk_," the dragon said.

"And lizards can?" I laughed sarcasticly. The dragon glared at me.

"Not...a...LIZARD! DRAGON!" he yelled, jumping around. The cricket jumped into my lap, glaring at me. Philby clutched his stomach, laughing. I punched Philby in the gut.

"Guys, please, not _now_!" Mulan groaned, picking up the little red dragon. She held out her palm, and the cricket jumped into it.

"Keepers, these are my friends. Crickey and Mushu," she introduced.

"Oh yeah! I remember them from the movie!" Charlene gasped. Mulan nodded.

"Go ahead." Charlene turned to the dummy and...punched it in the face. Wow. Impressive...NOT! Anyone can do-

Charlenne pulled back into a backflip, her feet kicking the dummy in the stomach. Charlene landed and swung her leg in a fan kick, hitting the dummy in the chin.

-that? (**For those who are confused, Maybeck just finished the sentence he was thinking.) **Woah. Char's got _skills_.

Philbo and I applauded, but Charlie wasn't done yet. She spun around, flinging herself into a roundhouse kick (**If ya don't know, look it up!**) , knocking the dummy to the ground. She jumped and landed, right on the dummy's stomach.

"HAI...YA!" she screamed, bringing her fist down on the dummy's throat. The head popped off and rolled away.

I turned to Philby. His jaw was dropped, eyes wide open. I had the feeling I looked the same way.

And so did Mulan. She clapped and picked up the dummy's head. "Nice job, Charlene!"

Charlene shrugged. "Thanks."

As she sat down again, I high-fived her. "Girl, that was, officially, the coolest thing I ever saw. Well, second. Everytime I look in the mirror is the first," I said.

She kicked me. "Really, Donnie?!"

I nodded. "Yup!"

"Does that make me the coolest girl who've ever seen?" she asked, poking me.

I groaned. "Yeah, sure, fine! Congrats. You are now the coolest girl Terry Maybeck has ever seen."

"Yay!" she clapped, then stopped. "Well, that's not a big accomplishment."

"Hey!" I said, pulling her into a headlock. She squealed, banging her fist on my arm.

"Are you two done now?" Philby asked, annoyed. I released Charlene and stuck my tounge out a Philby.

"Kill-joy."

Philby glared at me. "Dork."

"Stick in the mud."

"Self-centered."

"Know it all."

"Ego-maniac!"

"Are you two done now?" Charlene mocked Philby.

"Hey!" Philbuk **(It's my nickname for him.) **said, pinching her.

Mushu shook his head. "How have you Keepers gone this long without biting each other's heads off?"

**Yeah, it was kinda OOC for Amanda to be winking at Finn and stuff, but I was bored. Don't make fun.**

**PEACE OUT, SUCKAS!**


	34. Chapter 34: Death?

**Maybeck POV**

I stuffed my face with food. Charlene, sitting next to me, slapped me.

"Whaf did I dof?" I asked, my mouth full. Charlene rolled her eyes.

"Ever heard of manners?"

"Ever heard of hunger? I was throwing up all I had yesterday! I'm empty!" I said.

"You are not a car, Maybeck! Your not _empty_!"

"You wouldn't know, you weren't barfing your insides out!"

"Ever heard of the _flu_?!"

"The flu isn't caused by _poison_!"

"You don't know _that_!"

"YES I DO! Its caused by bacteria that people spread around!" Philby looked at me funny when I said this. I glared at him.

Charlene slapped me, getting my attention again. "YOUR flu is caused by the poison!"

"You don't know this is the flu!"

"Well,you're pretty darn sick!" (Just not darn. I know, Charlene's swearing. It's crazy, right?) "Just look at you! You look awful!"

"You didn't look much better when I saved you from _drowning_! And from being _posioned_!"

"Were we talking about ME?!"

"WELL, WE ARE NOW!"

Awkward silence. Charlene giggled, then covered her mouth quickly. I smirked, holding back a laugh.

At the same time, we collasped, laughing until our faces turned red.

I sighed, gasping for breath.

"You guys are nuts," Jess said from across the table. I realized the Keepers were watching out whole argument. I snorted, and fell down laughing again. Charlene clutched her stomach, laughing.

"Cant...BREATH!" she gasped through laughs. This made us laugh harder.

I wiped my eyes and sighed. Charlene lifted her fork and we began eating in silence again.

The Castle shook, and my hand flew to the hilt of my sword next to my chair. "What was that?" I whispered.

The Castle shook again, and Jess toppled out of her chair. Finn stood and moved to the window, bow in hand.

He gasped and aimed out the window and pulled back. A couple seconds after he release it, there was a scream outside. He turned to us.

"It's time guys. Maybeck and Philby take the front. Willa and Charlene, you got the back. Uh...Amanda and I...the right. Jess, can you take the left? You will have the characters with you, so you won't be alone," he said, pointed at each one of us when he said our names. Jess saluted.

Phil grabbed his sword and we emerged out to the front. A large group of darkly-dressed people marched forward, almost reaching us.

"Ohhhhhh, crap!" I muttered.

* * *

**Charlene POV**

I threw a punch.

"CHAR, DUCK!" Willa yelled behind me. I didn't question her and crouched down. An OT's sword swung above my head. I drew in a sharp breath.

"Thanks."

"No problem," she pulled back on the bow and shot, knocking some OT down.

* * *

**Philby POV**

Maybeck and I had our backs pressed together as we battled two OTs at once.

"Dude, who's that?" Maybeck asked, nodding near the Transportation Center. One hooded OT escaped and was headed towards the boats. She pulled back her hood, revealing a green face.

"Maleficent!" I gasped.

"Dude, I'm going to go after her. Cover me," he said before he started running. I stood behind him, swinging my sword at anyone trying to get us.

"HEY YO MALI!" Maybeck screamed. Maleficent turned.

"YOU KNOW I HATE THAT NICKNAME!"

"I thought your boyfriend gave it to you?" Maybeck stopped, surprised.

"Cherny and I are having...problems. We are taking counseling though, so it's all good. Wait, why am I telling this all to _you_?!"

"I'm insulted!" Maybeck said, clutching his chest.

"SHUT UP!" she screamed, sending a fireball towards him. He ducked and I turned to duck as well, but I was too late.

* * *

**Maybeck POV**

"PHIL!" I yelled as Philby flew into the bushes. I turned to Maleficent. "WHY?!"

Maleficent just cackled and made another fireball. I rolled onto the ground and jumped over the fence, finding myself on the deck of the boats.

She turned to me and I swung my sword at her. She caught my wrist and kicked me in the chest, knocking me into the water.

I gasped and my lungs filled with water. I choked, clutching my throat.

I felt two hands on me. I thrashed around, trying to get them to let go of me.

"Maybeck! Relax!" a calm voice hissed in my ear. My body went limp. The hands took off my shirt.

"Takes off the extra weight," the voice whispered. I blinked through the water, still choking.

The...thing wrapped it's arms around my chest and swam up to the surface. As soon as my head broke through, I gasped for breath, grabbing the dock. Ariel winked at me.

Ariel?

_Ariel?_

"Ariel?"

She disappeared back underwater. "ARIEL, WAIT!" I yelled. She didn't come back up. But Maleficent heard me. I pulled myself up and swung my leg over the edge of the dock.

"You again?" Maleficent hissed as I stood up. I shook my arms, water falling to the ground. Goosebumps started to crawl up my arms as gusts of wind hit my wet body. Maleficent raised _my _sword above my head. Ohhhh crap. I started sprinting away.

* * *

**Charlene POV**

"Hey Char! Now that Mulan's here, why don't you check on the boys in the front? They are probably having the most trouble there!" Willa yelled over the sound of battle screamed. I lifted my hands in a thumbs-up, quickly knocked some guy out, and sprinted to the front.

A shirtless Maybeck was running towards me. I waved and smiled at him, and he shook his head. 'HIDE!' he mouthed. A figure came into view behind him. Oh...

I dove into the bushes and landed on something. I looked below me and found that I was sitting on top of...an unconscious Philby.

"GAH!" I rolled off him. He groaned and rubbed his head. A blood-curdling scream pierce through the air. I peered through the leaves and drew in a sharp breath. Maleficent pulled the sword out of Maybeck's leg and he fell to the ground.

* * *

**Maybeck POV**

Pain shot through my leg as I toppled to the ground with a sickening thud. A ruffle of leaves told me Charlene was watching. I glared over there and shook my head.

"Well, if it isn't the useless one. Why hello, Maybeck!" Maleficent said above me. I tried to stand up, but my leg came out from under me and I fell again.

"I'm not useless!" I grunted.

"Oh really? So your not useless now?!" she dug the sword into my arm, and I screeched. She yanked it out, laughing.

"Or...NOW?!" she dug her heel of her high-heel's into my stomach. I bit my lip to keep anything from coming out.

"Or now?" she said, placing the tip of my sword on my stomach.

"You...wouldn't...kill...me..." I muttered through gritted teeth.

"Actually, yes. You have been a royal pain in the _ass_tronaut these past weeks, and I'm sick of it. I don't care how many time's I have to kill the same stinking boy. This ends _now_!" she stabbed the sword.

* * *

**Charlene POV**

Maleficent cackled evilly as Maybeck thrashed around, the sword jabbed into his stomach.

"MAYBECK!" I screamed, grabbing Philby's sword. I brought it above my head and charged at Maleficent. The evil fairy disappeared into a could of black smoke.

"Maybeck..." I heard Philby mutter, and I turned around. Philby yanked the sword out of Maybeck's stomach **(EW!) **and tossed it away.

"Where's your shirt?" I asked. Maybeck lifted a shaking, bloody finger towards the dock. I ran over, grabbed his soaked shirt, and laid it across his stomach, trying to stop the blood.

"G-G-Guys...?" Maybeck whispered. Water dripped down his chest.

"Maybeck, it's okay, it will be okay," Philby said, seeming to try to convince himself as much as he is Maybeck. "We'll get you to Fairy Godmother, come on!"

"Phil...Phil...PHILBY! SHUT UP!" Maybeck muttered inbetween Philby's words. Philby bit his lip.

"Just...shut up...Kay? You...were an amazing...f-f-friend..." Maybeck continued.

"No! Don't talk like that!" Philby's voice cracked.

"PHIL!" Maybeck laid a bloody hand on Philby's arm. "P-Please...take c-care of the K-K-Keepers...stop Mali..."

Philby nodded, tears finally spilling from his eyes.

"You were my b-best...friend..."

Maybeck's head weakly turned to me. I sucked my bottom lip, trying not to cry. A felt the tears burning, pushing against my eyelids.

"Char...you're a freak...in the b-best way possible. You...w-were amazing...t-these past few weeks..."

"Maybeck!" I whimpered, the hot tears winning the fight and falling down my cheeks, landing on his chest.

"J-Just...remember... you j-job...It's b-better this way...I was h-hold you guys b-back...''

"No! You weren't!" Philby argued.

"We all...knew it...even Mali did...this is...b-better...I was s-slowing you down...I'm u-useless..." he whispered.

"No, Maybeck! Listen to me! You are not useless! Please! You were never slowing us down!"

"I'm not...s-smart like Wills or...P-Philby... or leader-y l-like... Finn... no p-powers like... M-Mandy...and Jess... or freaky f-flexible...like C-Char...I'm just...M-Maybeck..."

"Have you seen what you have accomplished these last few weeks? You saved us from drowning! You survived on your own! You did a flip perfectly! You've become more serious in times that are needed! You just took up Maleficent on your own!" I said.

Maybeck shook his head, drawing in short, quick breaths.

"N-No...I'm sorry...C-Char...P-Phil..." he shook, and his eyes closed.

"Maybeck? MAYBECK?!" Philby started screaming.

"NonononononoNO!" I yelled, shaking Maybeck.

His eyes didn't open.

"NO!" I screamed, wrapping my arms around Maybeck and holding him close to me, burying my face into his chest. "No..."

I heard Philby hiccup, and I laid Maybeck down again. He wasn't breathing. His heart wasn't beating.

"He's gone..." Philby whispered.

"I'm so sorry Philby. I know he is your..._was _your best friend," I said. Philby wrapped his arms around me, and we stood there, hugging and sobbing.

Philby kissed the top of my hair and we broke apart.

"Let's...go,"I said finally. Philby nodded, taking my hand in his. I squeezed it and wiped my eyes.

"Let's go."


	35. Chapter 35: Support

**Philby POV**

"He's gone. H-He can't be...g-gone..." A sobbing Charlene whimpered. I squeezed her hand, silently crying. I had to stay strong. For Charlie. For the Keepers. For the Characters.

For Maybeck.

Maybeck.

"Hey, guys! They're gone! The OT's surrendered!" Jess yelled, waving and running up to us with the rest of the Keepers. Charlene hiccuped and covered her mouth. I looked at the ground, shuffling my feet awkwardly.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Willa noticed our sad faces. _Don't look back, Philby, don't look BACK!_

I glanced back at Maybeck _(GAH! PHILBY! I TOLD YOU NOT TO LOOK! _I thought) and bit my lip to keep from crying. He looked so bloody...so wet...so...so...dead.

"Maybeck?" Amanda gasped.

Charlene nodded. "Maleficent g-got him."

"N-No!" Finn whispered. I saw the tears well up in my friends eyes. Jess started running to Maybeck, but Charlene's arm shot out and grabbed her before she should get anywhere.

"M-Maybeck doesn't want us to...t-to..." Charlene tried to speak, but fell to her knees, bawling. Jess kneeled next to her and hugged her.

"I get it. You don't need to speak, Charlie," she whispered.

Charlie nodded, whimpering. Her face was red and tear stained, and I probably looked the same.

"Sweetie, you have...a little...something on your face," Willa whispered to Charlene.

"Yeah. SNOT!" Char grunted, and we all laughed. It felt good to laugh, but we all faded into silence when Maybeck's familiar laugh didn't join ours.

"I can't believe this," Amanda whispered, still staring at Maybeck's lifeless body.

"Don't go over there. He doesn't-ehm, _didn't_- want us to go," I warned. She nodded.

We stood together as a group, bloody, bruised, broken, red-faced, snot-filled group of seven kids.

_Cough. _Six kids. Sorry.

"Let's go back to the Castle now," Willa whispered. We all nodded and stood up. I felt Willa slip her hand into mine, and Jess grab my other one. I squeezed their hands. Willa grabbed Finn's hand, Jess grabbed Amanda's hand, and it went on and on. We all formed a big line, seven -cough, six- kids holding hands, staying brave.

We marched to Cinderella's Castle, leaving one paling, bloody, lifeless body behind.

**Sorry that it's short, I promise I'll be better.**


	36. Chapter 36: Tink and Returns

**Tinker Bell POV**

A mischievous smile grew across my face, a familiar sight. The Keepers disappeared, closing the Castle door behind them. I flicked my wings and shot down, landing perfectly on his unmoving chest. Maybeck.

I blinked, and two tears on his cheek melded together. One tear was Charlene's. One tear was Philby's. They created one tear, right under Maybeck's eye. A mixture of friendship and love.

The tear flashed, then glowed. Maybeck's body shuddered, and slowly started to float up. His body had a faint golden glow, floating limp in the air. I watched as the tear melted into his skin, leaving a red imprint, a scar, right under his eye, in the shape of a perfect tear.

Maybeck's body lowered to the ground gently. I clapped and kissed him on the nose.

A groan escaped his lips, and his chest slowly rose, then lowered. Rising and falling. His eyes fluttered, then opened.

"T-Tink?"

* * *

**Finn POV**

"Guys! Look!" Cindy said as we walked in. She raised something over her head victoriously. The Fob. The Return.

"You found it?" I asked. FG nodded.

"Now we can go home?" Willa whispered. FG nodded again.

"Hey, where's Maybeck?" Cinderella asked, lowering her arm. I knew she was going to answer that question. I was prepared to answer. But when she did ask it, I couldn't.

"He's...uh..."I trailed off, not able to get the words out of my mouth.

"D-Dead. Maleficent killed him," Amanda finished my sentence.

"Male...Maleficent did WHAT?!" Cinderella gasped. We nodded, unable to speak anymore. Cinderella's hand flew up to her mouth, choking back tears.

Charlie was still shaking, holding Philby close to her, burying her face in his chest. I glanced at Willa to see how she reacted to that, but by the look on her face, she understood that Philby and Charlene were just friends.

"So...where's his body?" FG asked.

"We can't go back..." I shook my head.

"So, you guys are going to cross over...?" Cinderella trailed off.

"Now. We will do it now," Charlene said, and we looked at her strangely. She hasn't said much, ever since Maybeck...well...you know...

"Are you sure?" I asked quietly. Charlene looked at me, no longer snotty and teary. Charlene looked at me with determination, like the death didn't affect her at all.

"I'm sure!" she snapped, her voice strong and fierce.

Cindy held out the Return to me. I swallowed and took it out of her hands. I rubbed the button with my thumb, taking in the familiar feeling.

We all got in a circle, holding hands. FG and Cindy stood, waving. I looked around the circle and sighed. We were finally able to go home.

The door slammed open. "You weren't about to go without ME, were you?!"


	37. Chapter 37: The End Finally

**Willa POV**

We all spun around and gasped. Maybeck, shirtless, sweaty, bloody, bruised, and wet Maybeck smirked back at us. Maybeck. Living Maybeck.

"Maybeck?" I whispered. He waved, something perched on his shoulder. _Someone _perched on his shoulder. _Tinkerbell _perched on his shoulder.

"Holy crap, Maybeck!" I heard someone scream. Charlene. She ran up and wrapped her arms around his, sobbing. "Maybeck!"

"Woah, Charlie! Watch the arm! And leg...okay, okay! Haha! Hey!" he hugged her, lifting her off the ground with his one good arm. He leaned against the wall for support, his left leg hanging limply. He let Charlene down, but she didn't let go.

"Your not dead! How are you not dead? I can't believe you're not dead! OMIGOSH!" she yelled, getting water and blood all over her. She didn't seem to mind, though.

"I had some help, right Tink?" he smiled up at the fairy. She waved at us.

"Tink says hi, guys," Maybeck said.

"Wait, WHAT?!" Philby gasped.

"Tink...says...hi..." Maybeck said slowly. Philby rolled his eyes.

"How do you know that?"

"I can understand her," he shrugged.

"You realize...she just speaks...Bell, right?" I said, trying to think of the right way to describe her language.

"Tink here says this helps me understand other people can't," he pointed underneath his eyes. There was a red scar, in the shape of tear.

"That's cool!" Finn laughed.

Charlie finally let go of Maybeck, and he raised an eyebrow at Philby, his best friend. Philby groaned and ran over. The two shared a bro-hug.

The rest of us ran over and tackled Maybeck, laughing and crying.

Tink leaned over to Maybeck's ear and whispered something. The rest of us just heard bells, but Maybeck threw his head back and laughed.

"And now you are going crazy!" he said, tickling her small stomach. More ringing bells, laughter.

"What did she say?" Cinderella asked.

"She said the tear also brings a Voice, to help us. Crazy, right?" he rolled his eyes. We were silent.

"Guys...crazy, right?" he asked again, a bit more skeptically.

"Maybeck, it's not that crazy," Finn whispered.

"Think of all the stuff that has happened to us ever since we got the DHI job," Philby pointed out.

"So...you guys really think this "Voice" is legit?" Maybeck crossed his arms. We all nodded.

"Guys?" Cinderella called out. We turned to her and she held out the fob.

"Time to go, huh?" Maybeck asked.

"Maybeck...the poison!" FG said.

Maybeck shrugged. "I think killing me took it all out."

"So are you still dead?" I asked.

Tink whispered something to Maybeck, and he rolled his eyes. "Something about the power of Love and Friendship brought me to life, apparently. Cheesy, huh? Our life is just one big Disney movie!"

"Just darker," Charlie pointed out.

"And scarier!" I said.

"And crazier!" Philby added.

"And more realistic," Finn said.

"And better," Jess grinned at us. We nodded, agreeing. Our life was better. Our family was better.

And with Maybeck back, it was whole again.

"We'll see you again, right?" Cindy asked as FG and Maybeck shared a hug. They _did _know each other for the longest.

"Defiantly!" I said, nodding. We got in a circle, and I grabbed Philby and Maybeck's hand.

"Maybeck, you better get cleaned up and bandage up that arm and leg once you get home!" FG said. He nodded, and Finn raised the fob above his head.

"Goodbye, Keepers!" Cindy and FG yelled, waving. I looked around the castle. Just when I was getting used to this place, it's time to go. But I have a feeling this isn't the last time I will be in here. Our job is DEFIANTLY not over.

"Bye!" we said back, before Finn pressed the button. My vision was fuzzy, and I was soon thrown into the familiar darkness.

* * *

**Anddd that's the end, folks!**

**But chillax, because the sequel is soon to come!**

**I know the ending was cheesy, but I had no other way of ending it. So don't complain.**

**Next book in the series: Philbatious! **

**Reviewing fills me with pleasure!**

**This is Abby, signing off on Maydorkiness for the last time!**

**BOOM!**


End file.
